Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald
by Muse Sullivan
Summary: All OOC Characters. After failing to stop Team Aqua from freezing the volcanoe with an unknown method, Brendan plans to grow stronger. On his quest to the desert he runs into a pair of interesting twins.
1. Chapter 1: Mudkip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald "_wait yes i do"_**

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 1: Versus Mudkip

**Inside A Moving Van**

"Mom is soo gonna pay for this?" says a boy sitting in a dark pouting.

The van stops and the door opens, the boy squints at the light and hops outside.

"Brendan! We're home honey!" says some lady walking out of the house.

Brendan got out the van pissed off, "screw you Mom! Eevee shadow ball!!"

An Eevee hops out and shoots a shadow ball at his mother's feet. Brandon and Eevee make a run for it deeper into the neighborhood.

Instantaneously, Mom shouted out, "Brendan! Come back this instant!"

Brendan continued running "No way, you won't see me for another year!"

"Honestly, what will I do with that boy?" she sighed.

"Hmm, maybe I should've thought twice about this Eevee, I don't even know where Professor Birch's house is." Brendan told his companion.

Eevee close his eyes and nods.

He spots a big white house, stares in amazement and walks in. "Hello?" A lady spots him and confronts him.

"Umm, who are you?"

"Oh sorry Professor, I'm Brendan Ruby I'm suppose to meet you." Brendan nervously.

The lady smiles, blushes red and hugs herself dancing. "Professor? Aww you so cute, you must be the new neighbor! I'm Birch's wife"

"Opps, I'm in a house? You must be loaded." Brendan awed.

"You should meet our daughter, she'd love you." Mrs. Sapphire insisted.

Brendan felt unsure, "umm I don't think that's a good idea."

The lady pushes him upstairs "no really I insist you should meet her."

Brendan sighed "Okay, come on Eevee."

Mrs. Sapphire grabs Eevee and hugs it. "Aww, this Eevee is so cute!! I'll hold it while you meet my daughter."

"But……" he stuttered.

"No, I insist." She said cuddling Eevee.

She pushes him into the room. He looks around and sees no one inside. "Weird, her daughter isn't even here." he spots a pokeball. "Ooo!"

He tries to touch the ball but a girl falls from the ceiling onto him. "Got'cha!"

"Can you get of me?" Brendan implied.

"Huh, wow you're cute." The girl says looking down at him "I'm May Sapphire."

"Brendan Ruby, nice to meet you, now seriously get off." He started getting annoyed

May jumps off him and sits on the bed. "So what are you doing in my room?"

"Your mom sent me up." Brendan put out bluntly.

"That's what they all say! Mudkip!" She snapped and a Mudkip jumped from under the bed and shot at Brendan with water gun. A shadow ball blocked the attack.

Brendan was thrilled. "Eevee!"

He grabbed Eevee and bolted out of the house. "Thank Ho-oh, we'll never see her again."

**-The End-**

**For those who don't understand the top, i meant the games.**


	2. Chapter 2: Poochyena

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 1: Versus Poochyena

"I can't find information on Mudkip in my pokedex." Brendan sharing his concern with Eevee.

**Pokedex: _"Unknown Pokemon"_**

Eevee growls at the pokedex.

"Yeah I guess it is broken." He said agreeing with Eevee.

Brendan reaches the front on the neighborhood where he saw a little girl yelling for help.

"What's happening?" he asked the girl.

She answered, "there are noises out there but I'm too afraid to go out and see what there are."

_So, you need help how? _Brendan thought sarcastically. "Sure we'll go see the problem."

He runs into route 101 and sees the Professor running from a Poochyena.

"Help! Help me!" the Professor cried for help.

_Professor? A Poochyena are you serious?_ AgainBrendan thought sarcastically.

Birch called out to Brendan. "Hey kid! Can you grab a ball in my backpack and save me?!"

_Sure why not, I get a free pokemon. _Brendan selfishly reacted. Brendan opens the bag and finds 2 pokeballs in it he grabs one.

_It feels warm. _He threw the ball after picking it up_. _"I choose you!"

A Torchic pops out of the ball and dash straight for the Poochyena, using peck.

"Cool he went straight for the assault Eevee joins him." Brendan said impressed.

Eevee used dig and Torchic fired an ember, shooting the dog into Eevee's attack. Brandon reached for a pokeball on his belt and threw it. The ball zapped Poochyena in, wiggled a couple times and caught it.

"Nice two pokemon in 5 minutes that must be a new record!" Brendan rejoiced to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a pokemon already?" Birch wonders.

Brendan honestly answered. "You offered one to me, how could I resist?"

"Well you can give him back then, please?" Birch asked.

"It seems attached to me." Torchic cuddled his leg.

"But it just met you, aww, forget it just as long as you meet my daughter." Birch insisted.

"What!? No, never again!" Brendan runs off.

"Aww, but she's adorable." Birch replied sadly.

**-To Be Continue-**


	3. Chapter 3: Taillow

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 3: Versus Tailow

Brandon gets out of the Pokemon Center "Thanks Nurse Joy." _I wonder how many people it took to have that many Joy's in the world._ He thought hard about it as he walked through another route.

"Hey Brendon!"

"No it can't be…" Brandon spots May waving and Mukip was right beside her.

"Wanna have a real battle now?" May winked. "I know you're inexperienced but…."

Brandon laughed interrupting May, "Inexperience! Look here _Little Girl_ I trained in Jhoto, I have a year more experience than you!"

"Okay then, prove it, let's have a 2 on 2 battle" May reached in her bag and threw a pokeball. "Go, Mudkip!"

_Hmm, I do wanna try my two new pokemon. _Brandon smirked and threw his pokeball. "Go, Fang!" He reaches for his pokedex. _So far I haven't been able to get any information on the pokemon here. _

He scanned Poochyena. _Unknown Pokemon_

_Looks like I'll have to wing it._ "Fang, Tackle!" Brandon commanded.

May pulled out a different looking pokedex. "Mudkip Watergun!"

Mudkip shot a blast of water at Poochyena halting his attack.

"Fang, huh, cute name." May teased scanning Poochyena.

**

* * *

**

Pokedex Entry:

**At first sight, POOCHYENA takes a bite at anything that moves. This POKEMON chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted.**

**Lvl: 4**

**Attacks: Tackle**

* * *

"Wow against my Mudkip's Lvl, you don't stand a chance." May inform Brandon "Mudkip Mudslap!"

Mudkip kicks mud into Fang's eyes.

"Wait, this pokemon has no moves, return." Fang went back in it's ball. "Go Blaze!" Torchic popped out from behind him.

"Blaze? Where do you come up with this names?" May exclaimed as she scanned it.

**

* * *

**

Pokedex Entry:

**TORCHIC sticks with its TRAINER, following behind with unsteady steps. This POKEMON breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black.**

**Attacks: Scratch, Growl, Focus Energy, Ember.**

* * *

"Torchic? You stole my dad's pokemon!" May yelled.

"Well, actually he kind of gave it away" Brandon grinned, scratching his hair.

"Liar! Mudkip, Water gun!" Mudkip used water gun.

"Blaze, dodge and use growl!" Torchic hopped out of the way and growl, Mudkip.

May stood confused "Why would you weaken my attack? It still won't help you in this battle."

"Now Blaze Focus Energy and Ember!" Brandon commanded. Torchic glows fire red and shoots a wide shot of fireballs.

_Oh no, Torchic's Ember is already 1,800 degrees F and with Focus Energy! _May hesitated and called out to Mudkip, "Mudkip, dodge it!"

Brandon smirks, "Blaze Scratch!" Torchic runs through the flames and slash Mudkip across the face causing it to faint.

"Fine then it's time to use my new pokemon!" May took another pokeball, "Go, Taillow!"

_Taillow?_ Brandon wondered as a violet bird was summoned. "Alright Blaze, Ember!" Torchic spat out the fireballs and Taillow dodged it by flying upward.

May giggles, "you can't hit a pokemon you can't catch."

_So he moves. _"Let's try again Fang!" He threw Fang's ball into the air near Taillow. The bird tried to dodge but its tail was bitten by the Poochyena.

"But how?" May staggered in amazement.

"I remembered your pokedex say that Poochyena will bite anything that moves." Brandon smiled at his success.

"Okay but Taillow is never the type to give up." May backs up with her facts, "Taillow, Quick Attack!"

Taillow went straight for the ground as fast as it could with the weight he carried. "Fang, let go and growl!" Poochyena let go but let out a howl instead.

_That wasn't a growl attack. _Brandon noticed he didn't have time to think with the two pokemon coming down for a crash landing. "Fang Tackle!"

Taillow was trying to turn it's body forward before it hit the ground but Poochyena slamed into it crashing the both of them into the ground. The both of them fainted.

_Humph, guess Fang's not so useless after all, but we need to work on it. _Brandon thought as he returned Fang to his ball. He turned away and May called out to him, "Brandon! we'll have a rematch right!?"

Brandon continued walking then smirked, "you can have as much as much as you want."

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time:**

**Enter Wally Emerald.**


	4. Chapter 4: Vigoroth

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 4: Versus Vigoroth

"It's about time I got out of that route, nothing but Zigzagoon Trainers in there." Brendan said relieved to enter the city, brushing off his clothes with his hand. Eevee was following him closely.

"Let's head for the Pokemon Center before we find the Gymleader." Eevee nodded and they walked in.

"Hi, Nurse Joy! Can you take a look at my pokemon?" He requested giving his pokemon over the counter when he spotted a boy sitting alone in the corner. He approached the boy.

"What are you doing alone over here?" Brendan asked with slight interest.

"Oh, I need to catch a pokemon in order to visit my Uncle." The boy sounded depressed.

"Seriously? You can get a free one from the Professor in Littleroot town, trust me." Brendan responded.

"Thanks, but I never got your name." the boy said overjoyed.

"Brendan Ruby."

"I'm Wally Emerald, thanks a lot." He races out of the center.

_Hmm, good luck. _Brendan smiled feeling good about himself. Nurse Joy called him to retrieve his pokemon. "Thanks, Nurse Joy." He walked outside and with Eevee, Poochyena and Torchic following close behind him.

As he wandered around town he spotted someone he recognized. "Dad?"

The man in the red sweater noticed him, "Oh, Brendan so you've finally made it to Hoenn! So how's mom?"

"Umm, she's doing great." Brendan replied lying through his teeth.

"I'll accept that for now, so where are you going?" his father asked.

"I'm looking for the Gym so I can get to the Pokemon League!" Brendan seemed excited to tell his dad.

His father looked in disappointment. "Umm, Brandon, there is no Gym in Hoenn."

"What!?" Brendan instantly yelled and his pokemon got excited as well.

"Sorry son, but what do you say we have a battle right now?" he requested to cheer his son up noticing the 2 pokemon near him.

"Sure dad, I've been waiting for this all my life!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Great then follow me." He said walking off as Brendan followed.

They walked to the outskirts of the city; Brendan's dad had a pokeball in hand. "I hope you're ready, you can use all your pokemon against my only pokemon."

"Right!" he agreed.

* * *

"Then let's go! Vigoroth!" He called out his pokemon, throwing the ball a foot in front of Brendan. When the rampaging pokemon was released it threw him off-balance as it roared.

When Brendan caught himself he called in Fang. "Alright ready let's go! Howl!"

Fang howled but Vigoroth charged straight for the puppy and slash it franticly. Fang fainted. _Well that sucks._ Brendan returns him. "Get in there Eevee."

Eevee hops into the battle.

"So it's your old friend Eevee, huh?" his dad smiled. "Vigoroth use Slash!"

Vigoroth rose it's arm at Eevee. "Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Brendan countered.

Eevee shot a purple black ball from its mouth but it phased through the incoming Vigoroth. The sloth creature rapidly slashed Eevee.

"Oh no Eevee Return!" Eevee let out a loud cry that was followed by a surrounding light and knocked Vigoroth out of balance.

_What was that?_ Brendan's dad thought.

"Alright Eevee now it's your chance! Dig!" Eevee leaped into the ground. "Now! Double-Edge!" Eevee burst out from under Vigoroth and dealt an extra powerful uppercut.

"How do you like that, dad?" Brendan exclaimed throwing his fist in the air. "You see Double-Edge is nothing but a force physical attack so combining it with Dig is genius!"

"Nice job son," he clapped. "But too bad I have to end this, Facade!"

_Facade?_ Vigoroth went on a wild rampage destroying anything in its path.

_Oh no,_ "Eevee you have to dodge it!" Brendan cried. Eevee runs away with Vigoroth following close behind.

"It's over, Brendan; you've lost to Norman Ruby of Petalburg City." He proclaims.

Vigoroth backhanded Eevee then caught him for the second assault. Vigoroth threw Eevee onto the ground for a knock out attack.

"Return Eevee," Brendan retrieves Eevee back to its ball. "Well, dad looks like you beat, huh?"

Brendan stood silence as Vigoroth continued its attack towards him. "Dad, call it off!" Norman smirked.

Vigoroth got into close-range with Brendan and waved its arm straight for him. Brendan closed his eyes and braced himself.

"TOR-CHIC!!"

Brendan looked up at where Vigoroth stood and found him burning. He looked to the side and saw Torchic standing by him. "Blaze?"

"Where'd that pokemon come from?" Norman stood dumbfounded.

Brendan grinned, "I remember hearing somewhere that Torchic follows its trainer unsteadily meaning sometimes he falls behind."

"That doesn't explain how a weak pokemon like that beat mine."

"Oh, because Eevee weakened it" Brendan took out Eevee's ball. "And with Vigoroth's body heat and Torchic's ember, he must be tired out from moving so much."

"But now you tell me, what was with you attacking me." Brendan scowled.

"Oh, that was a taste of reality Brendan," he implied and started walking away. "Hoenn isn't the same as Jhoto, the people are more ruthless in battle."

Brendan stared at his father leaving. _I don't believe that crap, something's up and I'm gonna find out what._

**-To Be Continued-**

**Next Time: Someone else will have the spotlight.**

**

* * *

**

Daronta:

"Hey readers, everytime Brendan fights a "Gymleader" I'll put up his "gameboy status"."

**Norman:**

Vigoroth Lvl: 32

**Brendan Ruby:**

Badge: None

Pokemon Seen: 7

Eevee Lvl: 25

Torchic Lvl:13

Poochyena Lvl: 7


	5. Chapter 5: Ralts

**Daronta:**"I'd like to thank my reviewers for taking their time to review and motivate me into working so plz before we continue Cast give them a round of applause."

Everyone but Brendan Claps

**Daronta:** "Now for you Wally lovers out there, I am really sorry if this chapter breaks your little Wally hearts but let's start the story."

**Brendan:**"Ppl P.S this chapter will suck cause it's not all about me. Enjoy."

* * *

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 5: Versus Ralts

**Professor Birch's Lab**

Wally and Birch were standing outside the lab and Birch was handing him a pokedex that was the same as May's but different than Brendan's.

"So Brendan Ruby sent you here?" Birch asked giving him 5 pokeballs.

"Yes he was very nice." Wally smiled.

"Well, that's not how I remember him" Birch said disappointed. "But, can you give he that pokedex?"

"I'll make sure I get it to him." Wally assured waving good-bye and taking his leave.

* * *

"Wow, today was a great first day, huh Eevee?" Brendan asked Eevee.

Eevee nodded and yawned.

"We'll stop at the Pokemon Center for the night." Eevee purred at idea.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Wally walks through the forest in between Oldale town and Petalburg City. "Hmm, maybe it'll be a good idea to bring out my pokemon for once."

He pulls out pokeball from his back pocket and opens it by pressing the button. A Gecko pokemon came out. Wally gets down to his knees to talk to his pokemon.

"Wow, hi Treecko, I Wally Emerald and you'll now be called Forest" Wally smiled.

Treecko apparently didn't have the same cheerfulness as his trainer. When he heard his name he gave Wally a quick whip of his tail.

"Ow!" Wally cries falling back. "I guess you don't like your name, but more importantly I should record your data." He pulls out his pokedex.

**Pokedex:**

**TREECKO has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This POKEMON attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail. TREECKO is cool, calm, and collected - it never panics under any situation. **

"So you're calm under any condition? That's nice to know." Wally looked up from his pokedex and noticed Treecko walk ahead. "Wait for me, Forest!"

Treecko heard rustling in the bushes; Wally heard them too and hesitated behind Treecko.

"What's that?" Wally wonders worriedly.

A small cute pokemon with green hair popped out. "What's that?" Wally pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex:**

**RALTS senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This POKEMON rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.**

The Ralts crawled closer to Wally. "Aww, it wants to sense my personality."

Treecko ran at the small kinetic pokemon then spun his body, slamming it with his tail.

"Forest, what was that about?!" Wally cried picking up the hurt pokemon.

Treecko turned away from Wally and walked on.

"Well it is getting dark so we should head for the Pokemon Center and call it a night, Forest." Wally considered. Treecko continued walking and Wally followed out of the forest.

* * *

"Please enjoy your stay at the Center." Nurse Joy said to our favorite trainer.

"You won't have to worry about that ma'am, right Eevee." Brendan smiled at Eevee; Eevee perked his ears and nodded.

Brendan began walking to the back of the Center when someone familiar called him out. "Hey, Brendan Ruby!" Wally ran in waving one arm and holding Ralts with the other while Treecko trailed behind him.

"Huh?" Brendan turned around to see Wally. "Umm, and you are?"

Wally stopped and dropped his head groaning, "You already forgot me?"

"Uh, of course not Dolly" Brendan leaning in next to him.

"It's Wally," he corrected him.

"Well I was close, how was I suppose to remember you anyway?" Brendan pouted. "And what's with the pokemon in your arm, did you catch it?"

"Well no, not really."

Brendan slapped him then Forest took a whack at his trainer and Eevee, mimicking everyone else, blasted him with Shadow Ball.

"Ow!" Wally cried. "Why'd you guys hit me?"

"For being an idiot!" Brendan yelled, shaking his fist in Wally's face.

"Tree cko Tree!" Forest agreed.

"Sorry" Wally apologized.

The three of them hit him again knocking him to the ground. "Don't apologize, just catch that thing already!"

Wally stood up and puts Ralts down on the floor. "Right," he grabbed a pokeball in his off his belt and poked at the weak Ralts with it. It withdrew into the ball.

"It's about time, now go to Nurse Joy, ASAP!" Brendan demanded.

Wally shivered in fear and ran to the counter. "This is gonna be a long night, Eevee." Brendan and Eevee sighed.

At that moment a man in a trenchcoat walked into the Center, he approached Brendan while he was turned. "Are you Brendan Ruby?" He whispered.

"Who wants to know?" Brendan glanced behind himself suspiciously.

"I'm willing to hire you to transport Wally to Verdanturf Town, I'll make it worth you're while" the man proposed.

"I'm listening, but I still wanna know who are you" Brendan smirks then frowns.

"I'll pay you thirty-thousand dollars," he offered. "But only fifteen-thousand now," he snuck the fifteen grand into Brendan's hand.

Brendan grinned and turned to the man, "I'll do whatever you want, strange Wally stalker."

The man smiled through the coat, "Good." He said leaving the Center.

Brendan ran up to Wally at the counter, "Hey, Wolly!"

"It's Wally" he corrected him again.

"Yea, whatever, how about we travel together and I'll show you the ropes to the pokemon world." Brendan smiled putting out his hand.

"Really? Of course!" Wally was thrilled and shook Brendan's hand.

"Great, just one question."

"Okay, what is it?" he asked still overjoyed.

"Where's Verdanturf Town?" Brendan asked sweating a bullet.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Next Time: A trip to the woods.**

* * *

Daronta: "Okay this is an interesting pair let's hope Brendan brings Wally back alive."

Brendan: "It really depends on your reviews if Wally survives."

Daronta: "Brendan!"

Brendan: "You want reviews don't you? Well threaten Wally cause he has fan-girls." "Remember Wally's life is in your reviewing hands, Good day"


	6. Chapter 6: Dustox

Brendan: "Alright, People We've threaten you nicely, and you still didn't answer our demands so Wally dies now."

Daronta: "Brendan, we need Wally for the storyline."

Brendan pouts: "Why? he's useless"

Daronta: "Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald are important to the plot."

Brendan: "Fine then let the chapter continue."

* * *

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 6: VS Dustox

**Route 105- Petalburg Beach**

"Wow the beach looks amazing!" Wally said in awe, standing with his toes in the sand and his arms stretched feeling the air.

"Hey Wally, quit being a little girl and move it!" Brendan demanded while Eevee followed him.

Wally looked down discouraged, "Okay, coming." Wally started walking towards Brendan when he witnessed and group of Bug catchers running from Petalburg Forest.

"Brendan, something's up in Petalburg forest." Wally informed him.

"Really now?" Brendan smirked. "This could be interesting."

Brendan, Wally, and Eevee walked up to the Bug Catchers and asked them about the situation.

"There's a really strong bug pokemon in there." One of the boys responded.

"Yeah it's a Dustox and it was insane, the instant we tried to fight it our pokemon got sick." Another boy continued.

"I see, well Wally guess where we're going?" Brendan turned towards the Petalburg Forest.

"Oh no" Wally moaned.

"Oh yes" Brendan replied enjoying Wally's displeasure.

* * *

In the Forest a man with a green suit was running from something. _They're coming!_ He continues to run stumbling upon the large roots in the ground. _I got to get away._

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance Wally and Brendan stood there, one excited and the other frightened.

"Maybe we should go back," Wally suggested.

"We're already here, so why bother?" He turns to Eevee and brought out its ball. "Eevee I'm gonna hang out with Blaze and Fang for awhile, okay?"

Eevee nodded as he retreated into the ball. Then Brendan threw out Fang and Blaze's pokeballs and they materialized. Wally felt like doing the same.

"Forest, Grace, Come out!" Treecko and Ralts materialized, Treecko stood its distance but Ralts tugged on to Wally. Wally tried holding back the tears, _At least you like me._

* * *

Brendan went ahead deeper into the forest and that's when he started feeling light headed. He covered his mouth and nose and looked up, he saw it, Dustox.

**Pokedex:**

**DUSTOX is instinctively drawn to light. Swarms of this POKEMON are attracted by the bright lights of cities, where they wreak havoc by stripping the leaves off roadside trees for food. When DUSTOX flaps its wings, a fine dust is scattered all over. This dust is actually a powerful poison that will even make a pro wrestler sick. This POKEMON searches for food using its antennae like radar.**

"Alright Fang, get him!" Brendan commanded through his arm.

Poochyena tried to bite Dustox but it was too high up. Dustox dashed straight for the ground then dashed above Poochyena. Poochyena fainted.

_What but how? _Brendan knelt down to Poochyena and felt his fur; he felt dust in his fingers. _Poison Powder._

_Fine Eevee, you've you're up. _Brendan threw up Eevee's ball and Eevee was summoned next to Torchic.

"Alright let's make this fast, Eevee Return, Blaze Focus Energy!" Brendan gave out his commands.

Dustox flapped it's releasing a burst of wind but Eevee countered growling which was followed by a bright white aura pushing back the gust to Dustox. Torchic was glowing fire red.

Brendan squint his eyes and noticed the particles that was in the gust. _So it's true there is poison in its wings_.

_So now how do I counter without my own Gust, I'm useless. _Brendan eyes suddenly widen. _Duh, I'm such an idiot._

"Blaze stay on your toes, Eevee you follow my lead!" Brendan started running and Eevee followed but Torchic stayed behind, Dustox trailed them.

_That's it take the bait, cause soon you'll be mine. _Dustox blew a gust attack sure enough the powder was in the air. "Turn Right!" Brendan and Eevee turn slightly but just enough to get out of the way. They continued the same pattern six more times then Brendan and Eevee stop running in the same direction then ran straight inward their cycle.

"Do it now, Blaze!" Brendan yelled picking up Eevee jumping up for the nearest tree branch.

Dustox followed inward then noticed he trapped himself in an area of combustive powder. Torchic stood outside the ring and blew range of fireballs at the particles surrounding Dustox. "Tor-Chic!"

The collusion of the flames and dust exploded into roaring flames burning Dustox and the tree where Brendan and Eevee sat in.

The burning moth tried to escape the pain by flying upward, "Eevee Shadow Ball." Eevee shot a dark purple ball from its mouth down on Dustox pushing it back into the flames.

Brendan took advantage of the moment and threw a pokeball down on Dustox but couldn't see the result of the capture due to the flames.

"Hmm, Eevee I didn't think this through" Eevee looked up at Brendan. "How will we stop this fire?"

Torchic panicked pacing back and forth wildly, while Eevee felt uneasy and Brendan stared at the flames. A powerful blast of water extinguished the flames and the two of them fell off the tree.

"Please help me!" the man in the green suit ran towards Brendan.

_Another adult needs my help? I'm only 12 people! _Brendan thought of the many times someone older than him needed his help.

"I finally found you." A man in a strip shirt and blue bandana snickered and a blue Gator stood behind him.

"Oh no" said the man in the green suit.

_How I get suck in this old geezer's mess?_ Brendan inconsiderately thought._ And how do I get out of it?_

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

Pokemon Caught: Duxtox (lvl 15)


	7. Chapter 7: Nincada

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 7: VS Nincada

**Petalburg Forest**

"Alright old man how about you hand over those Devon goods and we'll be off your tail." The stripe shirt offered.

"Please help me," The man in the suit pleaded.

"Fine" Brendan sighed. _Hmm, able to make a pro wrestler sick huh?_ Brendan picked up Dustox's ball and threw it at the Gator's mouth. "Take that Feraligatr!" Brandon yelled and Dustox materialize on its face. "I want you to meet Venom!"

"Really? Venom is a cool name kid," the blue bandana man complimented.

"Thanks, I put a lot of time into this names." Brendan smiled.

"That's nice to know I was thinking of some names but..." he continued babling on until Feraligatr fainted, "What, you little brat!" The man yelled.

"Now ru…." Brendan fainted before he could finish.

Wally walked along with Ralts and Treecko led the way. _I wonder where Brendan went?_

"Tree-cko-tre" Treecko glared.

"What's wrong Forest?" Wally looked ahead and saw a small beetle pokemon. "Hmm, let's see." He said pulling out a pokedex and scaning the bug.

**Pokedex:**

**NINCADA lives underground for many years in complete darkness. This POKEMON absorbs nutrients from the roots of trees. It stays motionless as it waits for evolution. NINCADA lives underground. It uses its sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This POKEMON can't withstand bright sunlight so avoids it.**

"A nincada?" Ralts horn started glowing. "What's happening now?"

**Pokedex:**

**Ralts Trace: Special ability becomes the same as that of the opponent.**

**Nincada Compoundeyes: Accuracy is raised to 30 in battles.**

"Wow Grace can copy abilities and Nincada has accuracy." Wally said getting excited. Ralts horn was shining again except this time it shone like a mood ring.

"Grace use Confusion! Forest follow up with Pound!" Wally directed them. Treecko smiled "_Tre-cko"_ and Ralts sprang forth and used her attack. Nincada grabbed its head. "Ca-da"

Treecko climbed the tree behind Nincada upward a couple inches than dropped with its tail between its legs, pointing downward slamming Nincada on the head.

Wally's eyes briighten up with every attack and his smile grew bigger as Nincada stood helpless.

"This is my chance!" Wally shouted in delight grabbing a pokeball from his belt and throwing it at the beetle. Nincada was forcibly zapped into the ball and captured.

Wally started snickering then laughed at loud. "Brendan's next."

* * *

Brendan woke up in a room that looked like the pokemon center. He sat up on a bed and saw Dustox, Torchic and Eevee looking back at him. "Venom, Blaze, Eevee? Where am I?" He asked them.

"You're in the pokemon center, don't worry I paid for the room." The man in the green suit said.

"Umm, yeah not to be rude or anything but, who are you?" Brendan finally asked.

"Call me mister D, come we me I'd like to thank you for saving me." Mr. D said in gratitude.

"Okay, but first I got to find a friend." Brendan seemed slightly concerned.

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

Pokemon Caught: Nincada (lvl 6)

* * *

Entrance of Petalburg Forest


	8. Chapter 8: Wingull

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 8: VS Wingull

**Petalburg Forest**

Wally was laughing in the woods until he spotted an old man who seemed injured. When Wally stops laughing Ralt's horn stopped glowing.

"What happened mister?" Wally seemed concerned as he knelt down to the man.

"Someone stole my peeko!" the elder wailed. "A man in a blue bandana stole my poor peeko and ran for Rusturf Tunnel."

"I'll get your peeko back for you." Wally promised, Ralts tugged on his pants. "Come on Grace, We've got a mission to do." Ralts smiled slightly and Treecko frowned.

* * *

"Okay, we'll look for your friend while I take you sightseeing." Mr. D offered.

"Alright," Brendan answered as he gets his stuff together. "You lead the way."

"There's someone I need to see first."

* * *

"So this is Rusturf Tunnel?" Wally wondered as he walked into the cave.

"Don't move any closer!" someone in the shadows demanded.

"Did you take that old man's pokemon!?" Wally asked.

"And What if I did?!"

"Then I'll have to take it back, Forest, Grace, Ninja go!" He said summoning all three of his pokemon.

* * *

Brendan had a bored expression written all over his face as he walked with mister D. They reached a school house near the outside of town. Mister D walked in and Brendan followed.

"Hey gramps when are we gonna do something f……" Brendan stopped talking as if he was stunned by the appearance of a female teacher who seemed to be in her early twenties that wore a dark blue dress that ended above the knee and pink bows in her hair.

_She's cuter than Jasmine of Olivine city. _Brendan blushed as Mister D talked with the instructor.

"And who is this you've brought with you?" she asked looking over at Brendan.

Brendan jumped a bit and his face stopped reddening.

"Oh, he is umm, I never got the name."

"I'm Brendan Ruby of Olivine City." Brendan introduced himself to the lady.

"Nice to meet you Brendan, I'm Roxanne of Rustboro" she replied to his greeting.

"Brendan, Roxanne is the most respected leader of Rustboro." Mister D informed.

"You mean like a Gym leader?" Brendan eye widen in admiration.

"Umm, what's a gym leader?" He wondered. "But no not that it's just we look to her a leader here, she's our city's future."

"You mean because she teaches, right?" Brendan thought it was the most logical meaning.

"Yeah you can say that." Roxanne smiled at Brendan's adolescence.

At that moment a youngster burst into the schoolhouse panting. "Mrs. Roxanne! Something's happening at Rusturf Tunnel a Green haired kid went in and never came out!"

"What?"

_Wally!_ Brendan thought.

"Brendan, I want you to handle this but put these on first." She said handing him some new shoes.

Brendan switched his shoes and took off.

_Wow these shoes feel so free like I'm running on air. _Brendan thought as he glided through the city folks and the grass. He saw the cave opening and zipped right in.

He stopped in his tracks and notice Wally and he's three pokemon on the ground wounded. "Wally!"

"You wanna end up like him?" A voice suggested.

"Whoever you are I'll won't forgive!" Brendan growled.

"What's a matter is he your best friend." The voice teased.

"Brendan he's part of a group called Team Aqua, watch out" Wally whispered before fainting.

"I don't care what team his in," He turned to the grunt and pointed at him. "Because of you I might not get paid!"

"Paid?"

"Go Fang and Eevee!" Brendan yelled throwing out two pokeballs. Poochyena and Eevee hopped out of their balls and perked their ears.

The Aqua grunt stepped out of the shadows with a Wingull and a blue-green gem in his hand. "Let's see how tough this Pecko bird really is" he smirked. "Go."

"Peeko?" Brendan pulled out hie pokedex.

**Pokedex:**

**WINGULL has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This POKEMON rides the wings an flies as if it were skating across the sky. WINGULL rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This POKEMON's long beak is useful for catching prey.**

"Useless info for battling" Brendan thought as Wingull flew in, "Fang return, Eevee use Shadow Ball!" He commanded retrieving Poochyena back into the ball.

"Dodge it." Wingull zipped around the purple ball flying at it and shot a stream of water at Eevee. Eevee shook the water off.

_Darn it gotta think fast! _Brendan started getting worried. "Eevee Dig!" Eevee dug into the ground.

"Idiot! Dig doesn't work on a flying type." The grunt laughed.

Eevee popped out of a new hole. "Dig again!" Eevee ran diagonally and dug again popping out of a new hole.

"This is getting stupid, Wingull finish this with Water Gun" The grunt grew irritated.

"Last Dig Eevee!" Eevee hopped into one of the holes already dug, dodging the water attack.

Brendan smirked. "Now's the time Eevee, Return!" Eevee made a hole in the middle of the other four holes then growled followed by a white aura. The Aura shot out of all five holes the four diagonal holes created a boxing light, trapping Wingull inside.

"I love it when a trap comes together," Brendan grin. "Shadow Ball, Eevee."

Wingull floated helplessly in the cornered room of white aura when a dark blue and purple ball shot up from below and hit Wingull directly. Wingull fell to the ground fainted.

"HA!" Brendan yelled with his fist in the air. "How do you like that!"

The grunt smirked "That wasn't the only bird I brought with me." He raised the hand with the gem in it and sure enough more Wingulls and Taillows started popping their heads out of the small craters in the cave walls.

Brendan looked around at the birds, "oh great more birds." Brendan brought out all his pokemon. "Venom, Blaze, Fang, and Eevee this will be the toughest battle we've ever had."

"Yes it will!" A familiar voice called out to him. "Rock tomb!"

It was Roxanne and a miniature mountain with a big nose that slammed into the ground causing the cave walls the crumble and bury every bird and crushing the Aqua grunt under the pressure on the stones.

"Cause I'm your next opponent." Roxanna smiled climbing off the mountain pokemon.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Route 116


	9. Chapter 9: Nosepass

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 9: VS Nosepass

"I'm your next challenger." Roxanne smiled climbing off the mountain pokemon, Brendan pulled out his pokedex.

**Pokedex: NOSEPASS's magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. If two of these POKEMON meet, they cannot turn their faces to each other when they are close because their magnetic noses repel one another. NOSEPASS had been said to be completely unmoving, with its magnetic nose pointed due north. However, close observation has revealed that the POKEMON actually moves by a little over 38 of an inch every year.**

_So he's like a compass?_ Brendan tries thinking of a strategy. _But Roxanne must know that too._ Brendan scowls thinking of a way to beat Nosepass. _I have no pokemon that are effective against rock types._

Roxanne noticed Brendan stressing over his battle choice and giggled. "How about I let you use more than one pokemon?" she said in an attempt to ease his decision.

"I won't need it!" He exclaimed throwing his pokeball at Nosepass face.

Dustox formed out of the ball and unto Nosepass face. "Hah!" Brendan cried out in victory.

"What are you so happy about?" Roxanne's voice was filled with amusement.

Brendan noticed what she was talking about, Nosepass was still standing. "But Vemon's poisonous dust, why isn't it working?"

"If you didn't notice, Nosepass' nose points to the ground." Roxanne informed him.

Brendan looks down in disappointment. _There's gotta be a way to win._ Brendan glances at Dustox and Nosepass then grins. He grabs a pokeball from his belt and whispers into it. After Brendan finishes talking to the ball he throws it into the previously dug holes in the ground.

Roxanne catches a glance of Brendan then smirks. _A sneak attack? Oh well, it won't work here. _"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" she commanded.

Nosepass lifts a few inches of the ground then slams back down causing rocks and boulders from the ceiling to bury the two pokemon.

"Why would you hit the both of our pokemon?" Brendan stood confused.

"Nosepass won't get hurt but I can't say the same for your Dustox." Roxanne implied.

Brendan smiled at her remark, "Wrong, I sent Blaze in the hole under them."

"So?" Roxanne said puzzled by his last statement.

Brendan pulled out his pokedex, "I told Blaze to use Ember to make a light underground and Vemon is attracted to light!" he exclaimed.

**Pokedex: **

**DUSTOX is instinctively drawn to light.**

"So then that means," before Roxanne could finish her sentence Brendan interrupted with a command. "Vemon, Gust!"

Burst of air came out through the holes that were not under the rubble.

"Did it work?" Roxanne wondered worryingly.

Brendan got down to the ground and crawled over to the hole, "Blaze, finish up with ember."

"Torchic!" In less than a moment the rubble exploded, rocks were sent flying everywhere Roxanne threw out two pokeballs and two Geodudes blocked all the oncoming rubble pieces.

When the explosion calmed down, Brendan and Roxanne looked up to see Nosepass fainted on the ground.

Brendan's face lit up, "Blaze, Vemon, we did it!" Torchic and Dustox jumped out of the holes and ran or flew to Brendan.

Brendan hugs Torchic and Dustox land on his shoulder. "Great job guys!" Torchic began to glow white and reform in Brendan's arms. "Blaze?"

Torchic stopped glowing but looked completely different. "Com-bus-ken!!" Brendan looks at his pokedex.

**Pokedex:**

**COMBUSKEN toughens up its legs and thighs by running through fields and mountains. This POKEMON's legs possess both speed and power, enabling it to dole out ten kicks in one second. COMBUSKEN battles with the intensely hot flames it spews from its beak and with outstandingly destructive kicks. This POKEMON's cry is very loud and distracting. It boosts its concentration by emitting harsh cries.**

Brendan turns to Roxanne, "Guess I did need more than one pokemon." He admitted doubtfully.

"It's alright; you still managed to impress me." Roxanne tried consoling him. "That's why I want you to help me with something."

"I'll do anything for you" Brendan said half enthusiastic and half memorized.

Roxanne simply smiles and moves closer to Brendan. Brendan jumps and his face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Will you join Team Magna?"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Alright the first half of the story in done. Next Friday we're moving onto the raising action, _same story_. Many of you reader may or may not have noticed that Brendan has used nothing but one-hit K.O or double team attacks or that he has too much screen or readtime. But in the next half longer chapters... maybe, more longer battles, and more May. I know it's Team Magma but I don't like the sound of Magma so it's Magna from here on.

**Brendan's Team:**

Eevee Lvl 27

Combusken Lvl 16

Poochyena Lvl 15

Dustox Lvl 20

**Wally's Team: **

Treecko Lvl 13

Ralts Lvl 12

Nincada Lvl 7


	10. Chapter 10: Machop

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 10: VS Machop

**Sea Route 106**

"It was nice of you to give me a ride on your boat old man." A girl said expressing her gratitude. The girl was May; she sat at the back of the motorized sail boat with a Marshtomp.

"No problem, I've been so happy since I got Peeko back from Roxanne this morning!" the old man rejoiced as he drove the sail boat.

"Roxanne of Rustboro?" she asked him.

"Yes she was busy at the Pokemon Center with two young boys, they looked quite unique." He informed May.

_Unique? Now that he mentions it, Brendan did have white hair didn't he?_ May wonders to herself. _It doesn't matter anyway he's still adorable._

* * *

"ACHOO!" Brendan sneezed and Wally instantly replies, "Bless you, someone must be thinking about you."

Brendan shudder at the thought of someone thinking of him then said in disgust, "That girl."

* * *

"I never got your name, mister." May brought up out of curiosity.

"I'm Mister Birney, and this wingull here is called Peeko" he introduces himself.

"Well, I'm May Sapphire and I'm gonna be the best Pokemon Researcher ever!" May replies to Birney's introduction.

"It was nice meeting you May," they arrived on an island. "You can call me anytime you need a ride."

May hops off the boat and Marshtomp follows, "Thanks, Mister Birney, I'll see you when I'm done here." She waves then walks off.

"Nice girl, right Peeko?" He turns to Wingull.

"WING-GULL!" It shrieks.

"I thought you'd say so." He replies as he rides away from the island.

* * *

May was walking to the Pokemon Center until Marshtomp detected something and looked east to the ocean.

"What happen, Kippy?" May asked her concerned pokemon before looking towards the ocean.

"A surfing Makuhita?" May notices astonished as she slowly reaches into her bag.

**Pokedex:**

**MAKUHITA is a tenacious - it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it is knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this POKéMON stores more engery in its body for evolving. MAKUHITA has a tireless spirit it will never give up hope. It eats a lot of food, gets plenty of sleep, and it trains very rigorously. By living that way, this POKéMON packs its body with energy.**

A small punching bag pokemon was riding the waves on a surfboard along with a muscular blue-haired surfer.

"Alright, Makuhita bring us to the shore!" The surfer insists.

Sure enough Makuhita raises his arms up into the air and the waves rose with them. Then it follows up by slowly putting its arms down and the wave's crashes into the shore. The surfer and the pokemon jumps off the board before hitting the shore. The board crashes and breaks on the island coast.

"We'll work on that surf later, alright?" The surfer assures his pokemon.

"Ku- hita!" the pokemon agrees.

"Great, then we'll see Nurse Joy first then," he stops when he sees May. "Oh, hey, little girl need help?"

May looks up to the bulky surfer, _Holy Deoxys, he's gorgeous._ "No, I was just watching you surf with that Makuhita."

"Really, so what did you think?" he asks for her opinion.

"It was impressive, especially Makuhita." She admitted, "I'd love to battle it."

"Wow, you get straight to the point." He said contentedly, "Alright, but, I like to know the name of my opponents."

"I'm May Sapphire of Littleroot Town!" May exclaims pointing her finger at the challenger. "Get in there Kippy!"

"Okay and I'm Brawly of Dewford." He enlightens her confidently. "But, you'll have to beat my Machop first!"

Brawly takes a pokeball off his belt and throws it in the battle. "Get in there Machop!"

**No pokedex for any non-hoenn pokemon**

"Use Karate Chop!" Machop dashes for Marshtomp with its palms ahead of his body.

"Block him with Mud Slap!" Marshtomp squirts a quick blast of water at the sand splashing wet sand onto the oncoming Machop.

Machop stopped in its tracks since it was blinded by the sand. "Good, now hit him with Water Gun!" Marshtomp blasts the karate pokemon with a shot of water.

Machop opens his eyes. "Good, Machop now's the time!" Machop started glowing and reforms into a bigger, more muscular pokemon.

"Revenge, Machoke!" Machoke approaches Marshtomp at top speed and slapped it across the beach.

"Kippy!" May cries out to the mud fish. _How did he know it would evolve?_

Marshtomp got up on its feet again. "Machoke, hit him with Cross Chop!" Machoke fold his arms in an X pattern and runs for the mud fish.

"Kippy, reverse it with Bide!" May cried out. Marshtomp gets on all fours and rolls into a ball.

Machoke kicks the balled up pokemon upwards and hits him with Cross Chop by karate chopping him twice.

"Release it now Kippy!" Marshtomp responds by uncurling and blasting Machoke with a critical hit, Water Gun.

Machoke faints and Brawly retrieves it back into it's pokeball.

_She has a spark in her._ Brawly smiles, "Get in there Hariyama!"

_Hariyama?_ May thinks puzzled until Makuhita starts glowing. "But how?"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**May Sapphire:** Is in a battle with Brawly of Dewford.

Marshtomp Level: 21

??: Level: 22

New ??:

* * *

**Brendan Ruby:** Seems like Brendan has been training while May was on her vonge and caught a new pokemon.

Eevee Level: 30

Combusken Level: 19

Poochyena Level: 17

Dustox Level: 26

New ??:


	11. Chapter 11: Hariyama

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 11: VS Hariyama

"That's impossible."

Right beside Brawly stood a fat, sumo-wrestler looking pokemon that came up to his shoulder and had enormous palms.

**Pokedex: **

**HARIYAMA practices its straight-arm slaps in any number of locations. One hit of this POKEMON's powerful, openhanded, straight arm punches could snap a telephone pole in two. HARIYAMA's thick body may appear fat, but it is actually a hunk of solid muscle. If this POKEMON bears down and tightens all its muscles, its body becomes as hard as a rock.**

_How can he predict an evolution like that? _May begins to feel uneasy.

"How about you go first," Brawly suggests.

"Kippy, use Mud Shot!" Marshtomp breathes in deeply and spits out balls of mud at Hariyama.

"Bulk Up, Hariyama."

Hariyama stands firm with one palm straight forward. The Mud Balls splatters in his palm.

"That didn't work so use Water Gun." Marshtomp obeys and spits out a stream of water.

"Stand firm, Hariyama." Hariyama stood in the same position and the water washes the mud off his hand.

May starts getting irritated, "Fine, use Take Down!" Marshtomp thrust its body forward towards Hariyama.

"Now, use Arm Thrust." Hariyama stands the same way but as Masrhtomp comes into contact he thrust his palm forward forcing Marshtomp to the ground.

"Darn it, Kippy return," She called him back into his ball and threw out another ball from her bag. "Go, Lola!"

A purple full grown swallow came out of the ball.

"A Swellow, well this should be interesting." Brawly whispers to himself, amused.

"Alright, Lola, use wing attack!" Swellow dives in as its wings shine in the bright sun light.

"Hariyama, just like surfing flow with the water, use Arm Thrust." Swellow dives into Hariyama.

Hariyama intercepts the attack by catching Swellow with his palm but without stopping Swellow's attack he swings his palms to shift the attack to the ground.

Swellow slams into the ground. "Lola your doing great, get up and use Aerial Ace this time."

Swellow simply chirped and fell back up into the air.

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust again."

Swellow dives back down performing a loop before colliding with Hariyama's palms. Hariyama does the same movement and slams Swellow into the ground for the second time.

_Good, _May smirks to herself. "Alright, Lola use Aerial Ace again!"

Swellow forces his body back up high into the air.

"Too bad, the girl doesn't learn," Hariyama got his palms ready. "She would've been great apprentice."

Swellow dives, Hariyama's palms thrust forward and Swellow braces for impact.

"Now Lola, use Endeavor!" Swellow's beak hits Hariyama's palm but before he could slam Swellow into the ground a surge went through his body. Hariyama's eyes widen through the shock and fainted.

May sighs in relief, "Whew, great job Lola!" Swellow flew back into her arms and hugs her trainer.

"Return, Hariyama," He said retrieving his pokemon before turning back to May. "Nice job, May of Littleroot Town."

"Thanks Brawly, you weren't bad yourself." May compliment the surfer.

"Yea, I know," Brawly said slightly obnoxious. "You have this spark hidden within you, have you tried Pokemon Contest?"

"Pokemon Contest?" May asked and Lola chirped with her. "Swel- lo?"

"Yes, it would be perfect for you" Brawly said as he flashed an ID badge with a pirate symbol on it. "If you join Team Aqua, that is."

"Well, it does sound interesting." May awes the Badge.

"Good then all I need is a yes and I can make the call to the Lieutenant." Brawly trying to seal the deal.

"Yes, of course I'll join Team Aqua!" May jumps in excitement.

"Good," Brawly smiled pulling out his cellphone. "Our Lt. will have you in contest battles in no time."

* * *

"Hello?" A voice picks up.

"Yes, this is the Lt. speaking is that you Brawly?"

"Well you do have an eye for talent, I'll be in Slateport city tonight why don't you send her over?"

"Good, I look for to who you picked this time." The phone hangs up a yacht pulls into the scene and a tall man with shiny light greenish hair and a white and blue outfit share at the ocean along the rails.

"That Brawly, always up to something." He smiles.

**-To Be Continued- **


	12. Chapter 12: Roselia

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 12: VS Roselia

**[Rusturf Tunnel]**

"Stereo, clear the way, Uproar!" Brendan commanded his new pokemon, which was a dull shade of blue and had two round ears and a large mouth.

"Loau- Dred!!!!" The pokemon roared destroying the rocks in it's path.

Brendan took off the new, red, goggles he was wearing.

"Yay, the way to Verdanturf Town is finally cleared!" Some of the construction workers behind Brendan and Wally cheered.

"Thanks for everything" One of the workers shook Brendan's hand. "Because of you we cleared the way without harming the Whismurs."

"Of course my Loudred was perfect for the job thanks to Whismer's soundproof ability." Brendan replies looking at his pokedex.

Pokedex:

**Whismur: Normally, WHISMUR's voice is very quite - it is barely audible even if one is paying close attention. However, if this POKEMON senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume. WHISMUR is very timid. If it starts to cry loudly, it becomes startled by its own crying and cries even harder. When it finally stops crying, the POKEMON goes to sleep, all tired out.**

**Loudred: LOUDRED's bellowing can completely decimate a wood-frame house. It uses its voice to punish its foes. This POKéMON's round ears serve as loudspeakers. LOUDRED shouts while stamping its feet. After it finishes shouting, this POKéMON becomes incapable of hearing anything for a while. This is considered to be a weak point.**

**Soundproof: Unaffected by sound moves.**

"Wow, you sure are lucky that you caught a Loudred while I was in the Pokemon Center." Wally said impressed.

"Yea, I also got some training done with Roxanne too." Brendan smiled putting his goggles into his red backpack with a black volcano symbol on it.

He took out a small yellow device then called someone through speed dail.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roxanne, we've cleared the rubble in Rusturf Tunnel and made it to Verdanturf Town." He reported.

"Good, there when you're done with Wally head east then north to Lavaridge Town."

"I'll be there, master," He hung up then turned to Wally. "Come on, Wally, I got to get you to your uncle's house."

"Hmm, how did you know my uncle lives here?" Wally asked.

"Oh, well," Brendan had forgotten that he was paid to bring Wally to Venturf without letting him know. "You told me yourself, remember?"

"No, not really." Wally said getting suspicious.

"You were talking in your sleep at the Pokemon Center." Brendan tries one more lie.

"Oh, I didn't know I did that," Wally believes him. "I bet you think I'm weird."

"Yea, you're insane Wally," Brendan added sarcastically returning Loudred to his ball.

The two of them walked through the peaceful town. They saw the Pokemon Center, a Pokemon Mart, and a special building on their way to the neighborhood.

They stopped by a house with a green rooftop. "Well this is it," Wally said.

A Young lady came out of the front door. She looked a lot like Wally in a feminine way, her hair was like Wally's but a bit different, and both of them had bright Emerald eyes.

"Wallene is that you?" Wally called out to her running through the lawn and jumping above the two roses that seemed randomly placed there.

"Wally!" she exclaimed running door the stairs meeting Wally half-way and embraced in her arms. "It's been so long Wally, how've you been?"

"I've been doing great; Brendan's been around to help me." Wally explained.

_Aww, it's like watching a reunion movie. _Brendan thought to himself then pictured him and his mom having the same moment. _Why'd I have to go thinking of that woman?_

"Thank you for bringing my cousin here safely, Brendan." Wallene expressed her gratitude.

Brendan snapped out of his renion thoughts and replies, "Oh, no problem, it was fun I guess."

"Please come in" Wallene invited the boys in. They all enter the house and Wally introduced Brendan to his family members. Wallene stepped out of the house while everyone sat in the living room.

* * *

"Where's Wallene, going?" Brendan asked Wally.

"Oh, she went to see her boyfriend." Wally answered. "It was one of those workers that we meet at the cave; guess the rubble stopped them from seeing each other."

"Oh, I see," Brendan smirks. _Wow, I'm so good I even save people's love life._

"Brendan, I'd love to thank you for bringing Wally here," Uncle Emerald said with appreciation. "My brother told me he was too busy to drive down here so I was going to get him myself, but he told me he had it covered."

The lights suddenly went out and the three of them went out the house. "Honey, stay in here I'll go handle it." Uncle Emerald assures his wife.

"What happened?" Brendan asked and thought he was the only lost.

"It's Wattson," Wally replies. His uncle starts getting furious.

"Who's Wattson?" Brendan asks another question.

"He's a selfish tyrant who taxes the people of Vendturf Town and Slateport City." Uncle Emerald punches the wall. "He stays in Mauville and acts as a king over there, taxing people out of their salaries for electricity."

"People tried to stop him, his been going at it for two years." Wally continued.

"How about I go and stop him?" Brendan offers a hand to the people who have been so courteous to him.

"No way, I should go, it's my family's problem I should end Wattson's reign." Wally implies.

"No Wally, you know you're too sick to handle this," His uncle reminded him. "And I don't want to burden you; you've helped us so much already."

"Big deal, if I don't go you'll never be free of him." Brendan tries to convince him.

"Fine, thank you Brendan."

"No, Brendan Ruby, I challenge you to a battle!" Wally exclaimed in fury. "Whoever wins will fight Wattson!"

Brendan smirks retrieving a ball from his belt, "I accept."

* * *

Wally threw out his first pokemon. "Go, Sniper!"

"Nin-ca-da!"

"Too, easy, go Vemon!" Brendan grins. "There's an extreme difference in power between these to bugs. "Vemon gust!"

Dustox flapped its wings and blew Nincada unconscious. "Next!"

"Go Grace!" Wally threw out Ralt immediately.

"Wanting fo lose a bit too quickly, don't we?" Brendan implies. "Go Fang!"

Poochyena jumps out of the ball. "Look at the new moves I taught Fang!"

"Grace, Confusion!" Wally becomes a bit more violent. Ralts obeys releasing and wave a psychic power but Poochyena seemed unaffected.

Brendan chuckles a little, "Psychic doesn't work on dark types and since that's all Ralts knows this battle is done; Fang dig."

Poochyena hurries underground. "Now bite!" Poochyena burst out from under Ralts and bites, putting half her body in its mouth.

"Wow, these kids are violent." Uncle emerald watched the in shock and suspense.

Poochyena spat Ralts out fainted then he started glowing.

"Finally," Brendan said as if he knew his Fang would evolve. He pulls out his pokedex.

**Pokedex:**

**MIGHTYENA gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This POKéMON will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs. MIGHTYENA travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the POKéMON to obey only those TRAINERS that it recognizes to possess superior skill.**

"Good, Fang, now return," He recalled his new pokemon. "Next?"

Wally was now at the point where he was half crying and half pissed. "Go, Forest!"

A large gecko with a leaf blade on its head appeared.

_Oh great, I forgot that Treecko wanted to train with me and Roxanne while Wally was resting. _Brendan thought, biting his lip. "Fine, go Blaze!"

Wally looked into his pokedex.

**Pokedex:**

**The leaves growing out of GROVYLE's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This POKEMON is a master at climbing trees in jungles. This POKEMON adeptly flies from branch to branch in trees. In a forest, no POKEMON can ever hope to catch a fleeing GROVYLE however fast they may be. Its strongly developed thigh muscles give it astounding agility and jumping performance. **

"Okay Blaze use, ember!"

Combusken shot a stream of fireballs which started burning the front lawn. Grovyle jumps dodging the attack.

"Good, Forest now use Leaf Blade!" Grovyle's leaves on its arm flash as he dove down for Combusken.

Grovyle slashes Combusken in its stomach, "Use Pound!" Grovyle swung its leaf at Combusken but Combusken caught the leaf in its beak.

"Good, Blaze use Ember!" Combusken's beak begins to heat up then he blows a direct hit of fireballs at Grovyle's leaf stem.

Grovyle stubbles back but before he could counter, Combusken runs up and kicks him in the face then his stomach.

Grovyle faints and Wally looks at the ground. He's eyes seemed blood stained at the bottom of his emerald pupils.

"Roselia," He whispers softly. Brendan looks and Wally with concern.

"What did you say?"

"Roselia!!!" Wally screamed and the two roses from before popped out of the ground and reveals itself.

Brendan looks at his pokedex.

**Pokedex:**

**ROESLIA shoots sharp thorns as projectiles at any opponent that tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this POKEMON brings serenity to living things. On extremely rare occasions, a ROSELIA is said to appear with its flowers in unusual colors. The thorns on this POKEMON's head contain a vicious poison.**

"Okay, old friend versus old friend, get out here Eevee!" Brendan threw out his favorite pokemon.

Eevee came out with its ears perked.

"Eevee Dig."

"Roselia, Poison Sting!"

Eevee digs into the lawn and the poison stinger's shot its tail. Eevee glowed purple for a moment before continuing to dig.

Wally eyes became a dry green color with red at the bottom. "Use Ingrain."

Brendan was puzzled, "What are you doing?"

"So you think you've won?" Wally asks himself. "Well, let's see if a poisoned Eevee can escape the ground when it's caught in my ingrain roots. Mega Drain!"

Roselia begins to glow as if it's healing but it had no scratches yet.

"What are you doing to Eevee!?" Brendan cries in concern.

"You're Eevee will be buried alive!" Wally cries out.

"Oh no his sickness is getting to him at an alarming rate." Uncle Emerald thought to himself.

"Eevee! Eevee! If you love me, you'll sirvive this!" Brendan cried at the hole in the ground then he stubbled back as if he expected a blast. "Use Return now!"

For a moment it was silent except for the sound of the ingrain collecting energy then that sound ceased.

The grass on the lawn starts creating cracks and in the cracks was a strong heavenly light that erupted from the ground creating an explosion of white light around Wally and the rest of his fainting pokemon.

After the outburst, Brendan slowly walked in the massive hole in the ground and picks up Eevee then walks away from the house.

Wally sits on the ground surrounded by his exhausted pokemon. Roselia lay in his arm and his other hand on his left eye. "Where are you going, Brendan Ruby!?"

Brendan continues to walk with Eevee in his arms.

* * *

"Wow, that Wally kid is psychotic." A voice said.

"Yea, we need him on our team." Another voice said.

A pair of Twins appear on the rooftops.

"Well show both Team Aqua and Magna the power our team has."

**-To Be Continued-**


	13. Chapter 13: Carvanha

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 13: VS Carvanha

**[Verdanturf Pokemon Center]**

"Your pokemon are all set, Brendan Ruby." Nurse Joy reported to Brendan who was sitting in the lobby worryingly.

"What about Eevee?" He asked ignoring the other news.

"Eevee is doing fine, she was quite exhausted."

"Eevee's a boy," Brendan corrected her.

_Okay just go along with it._Nurse Joy sweats a bullet. "Oh, you're right, Eevee is a boy, either way he's fine."

She gives him his pokeballs and he put them on his belt. He took Eevee's ball and whispers to it. "I know it's a bit early for a battle now but I need you in Mauville City." He put the pokeball away and walked out of the Center.

**

* * *

**

[Sea Route 109, Slateport Beach]

"Thanks again for the ride, Captain Birney." May said waving to the traveling sail boat.

"Don't mention it May!" Birney waved good-bye rowing the boat.

May stopped waving when the boat sailed out of sight and turn towards the beach.

_Brawly said I was supposed to meet someone when I got here._ May views the island for anyone out of place. Suddenly she feels a draft followed by the sound of the water splashing behind her.

Three small, rounded sharks sprang forth from the shore. May reacts instantly turn and throwing out her pokemon.

"Car-Van- Ah!!"

"Kitty, Attract!" The pokemon materialized in the center of May and the shark pokemon. It turned into a pink kitten that immediately chases its tail generating a sphere of small pink hearts around it and May, hitting the ramping sea animals.

**Pokedex: **

**CARVANHA's strongly developed jaws and its sharply pointed fangs pack the destructive power to rip out boat hulls. Many boats have been attacked and sunk by this POKEMON. If anything invades CARVANHA's territory, it will swarm and tear at the intruder with its pointed fangs. On its own, however, this POKEMON turns suddenly timid.**

"Wow, Thank Groudon, Brawly taught me that cute contest move." May sighs in relief.

"So, Brawly was right about you," A feminine voice commented from behind May.

May looked over and notices a girl in a blue bandana and long, curly orange hair was kneeling before her.

"Master Wallace wishes to speak with you May Sapphire of Littleroot Town." The red-head informs her.

"Master Wallace?" May replies to the girl's request. "Of Ever Grand?"

"THAT WAS PERFECT!!" A voice of a man standing on top of a sun umbrella exclaims in overwhelming amazement.

"For a beginner to pick up such an adorable pokemon and perfect a move that defeats three ferocious pokemon with dazzling cuteness is Tres Bein." The man closes his eye and poses as if he was basking in the beauty of the moment.

_Is everyone in Team Aqua this beautiful?_ May wonder to herself, after seeing all three members so far.

"That Skitty also brings out the cuteness in her trainer as well." Wallace continues to praise May.

May's cheeks turn a light pink. "Really?"

"Yes, but not nearly as much as me." Wallace pointed out bluntly.

May pouts, _this guy is really conceited._

"Umm, Master Wallace, as much as I love to hear you talk about pointless contest attacks," the red-head sarcastically said. "I think we should talk more about the mission."

"Right, that's why I love having you here, Angie." Wallace acknowledges her.

"Whatever," she turns away from him.

"Alright, let my start by saying that you, May, have proven yourself through appeal but now for the real test."

"Okay, just tell me what to do." May insisted.

"Good, from here on, Angie is your master and our first mission is to get the plans from Mr. Stern."

**

* * *

**

[Slateport City]

A man who was slightly balding with brown hair and wore a bored expression on his face sat at a desk surrounding by paper work.

"Nothing interest ever happens to me around here." He complains.

A sphere of mist suddenly forms around him, blinding him. Angie appears on his desk and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Where's Captain Stern!"

"I- I don't know!" he stutters.

Angies waves her arm letting the mist clear and revealing the three Corpish encircling the man.

"He's at the Slateport Museum!"

"Thank you sir," she lets go of him and talks into her watch. "Did you get that, sir?"

"Marvelous, just marvelous!" Wallace praises her.

"Is that a yes?"

"Why of course, I have the grunts at the museum right now as we speak, report back soon." Wallace hangs up and May stand next to him waiting for her next orders.

"Ready?" Wallace turns to May.

"Always," May cheers.

"Then let's go."

**

* * *

**

[Slateport Museum]

The windows were cracked and broken into to, the clerks at the counter tremble behind the register to the floor. May walks in and finds the two female clerks on the floor. It was filled with Aqua grunt randomly destroying the place.

"Hi, do I pay to get in?!" May asks them cheerfully.

"Umm," The clerks hesitated in answer her question.

_Doesn't she see that this is a heist? _Wallace follows May and stares at her with a cynical look on his face.

"Umm, May I'll handle the pay," Wallace assures her. "Why don't you search upstairs?"

"Roger that!" May exclaims and runs deeper into the museum.

"Don't worry ladies, I Wallace of Team Aqua, will not allow any harm to come to you two." Wallace comforts them then quickly flashes his pearly-white teeth.

The girls sweated bullets and giggled sheepishly.

May spots a young man in his twenties to the least, glancing at a blue orb. She walks closer toward him but before she can reach him, an explosion came from the roof and two grunts in red suit fell in and surrounded him.

"Why, Hello Captain Stern!" One of the red grunts said in a sadistic way. "We're here for the plans."

"Hey, that's not fair," May whined. "I was gonna take the plans first."

"Well boo-hoo little girl," the second grunt said hatefully. "We got to him first."

"Do I have a say in this?" Captain Stern cowers.

"NO!!" All three of them yelled.

"Aww," the captain sulks.

"I'm not letting you guys take the plans!" May promised herself and threw up two pokeballs.

Skitty and a yellow, black, feminine pokemon appeared from their pokeballs.

"Wow, a kitty and a Mawile, Hey Butch look at this!" One of the grunts teased.

"Hahaha, you call that pathetic team a threat!?" Butch laughs hysterically.

The both of them threw out two Mightyenas while laughing. "Go, get 'em!"

"Kitty, Attract and Wile-Wile show them your more than a pretty face!"

Skitty growls a sphere of spinning hearts that hit the hyena pokemon while Mawile blew kisses at the grunts before turning around and reveal it's jaws that snarled as it opened wide.

The grunts screamed and their pokemon were immobilized. May smiled grabbing the plans, "I'll take this." Wallace made his way up the stairs and finds the red grunts cowering in the corner with Captain Stern.

"What happened?" Wallace notice May heading for the stairs.

"Nothing," May smiles as Skitty happily follows and Mawile pout with dignity as it follows her trainer.

_It's like her pokemon share her personality. _Wallace thought for a moment then followed May down the stairs.

"Was I just robbed or saved?" Captain Stern asks himself in-between the scared grunts.

* * *

"This is the place," Brendan told himself as he stood in front of a power plant in Mauville City. "Get ready Wattson, We're here to take you down."

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

**In this chapter May seems to prove she can fight without causing harm to the opponent but forcing them to surrender. While next chapter Brendan battles the king of electricity. **

**May's Team Summary**

**Marshtomp (Kippy) Lvl: 20 **Kippy seems to be the bodyguard on May's team, though he hasn't shown it yet in future chapters he gets more involved in protecting May.

**Swellow (Lola) Lvl: 22** Lola hasn't revealed itself yet.

**Skitty (Kitty) Lvl: 19** Kitty seems to compliment May's happy-go-lucky side

**Mawile (Wile-Wile) Lvl: 18**While Mawile is May threatening side and has a tendency of thinking highly of herself.


	14. Chapter 14: Manectric

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 14: VS Manectric

"This is the place," Brendan told himself as he stood in front of a power plant in Mauville City. "Get ready Wattson, we're taking you down."

Brendan walked though the front door, finding himself in a hollow room with nothing but a large throne with a at the end of the hall and two coil towers were at each side of the throne but slightly forward.

"Who enters King Wattson Temple?" A strong and defiant voice called for an answer.

"Brendan Ruby of Olivine City!" Brendan answers. "I'm here to stop your reign of oppression!"

"Olivine City, I didn't know I had power over that city," the voice said before the sound of continuous footsteps came down from the throne.

Brendan started breathing harder as he reached for a pokeball, he hears the footsteps approaching and the coil lit up with lighting revealing a man with a jolly gut, white balding hair and a fat smirk across his white beard.

"So, have you come to beg for your family or challenge me?" He said with no show of emotion but a snobbish pout.

"A battle," Brendan replied before instantaneously throwing in his pokeball. "Fang, get in there!"

Mightyena formed and Wattson simply glanced at it. "I see, is that mutt all you have?"

He snaps his finger and a round pokeball rolled in front of Wattson. "Vol-Turb!" it screeched.

_That's good Fang learned dig so Eevee won't have to enter the battle. _Brendan thought to himself, "Fang use Dig!"

_Dig?_Wattson enlightens himself of the opponent.

Mightyena pops out from under Voltorb then head-butts the pokeball pokemon.

Voltorb faints and Wattson retrieves his pokemon, he chuckles a bit and pulls a pokeball from the sleeve of his sweater.

"Magneton, get in there and use thunderbolt." He drops the ball and a three-headed magnet pokemon materialized.

"Fang, use Dig!"

Magneton shot a ray of lighting at the hyena but missed as it jumped into the previous hole.

"Use Thunder."

Mightyena sprang from the ground under Magneton but got countered by a blast of lighting shooting downward.

"Fang!" Brendan called for his pokemon but it fainted. "Return, I may be out of ground type attacks but I still got the fire advantage, Blaze Ember!"

Brendan threw out Combusken, who shot a ray of fireballs at Magneton. The magnet pokemon fell the ground. "Blaze, hit him again!"

"That won't work twice, Magneton use Lock on then use Shock wave." Blaze shot a row of fireballs at the pokemon on the ground but missed when Magneton flew up into midair and lock all three eyes on Combusken.

_Huh? _Brendan noticed Magneton forming a ball of lighting at an extremely slow rate. "Blaze, hit 'em with Ember now!"

Combusken shot it's Ember once more with a direct hit. Smoke surrounding Magneton after the impact but a small, quick lighting ball shot at Combusken knocking it out.

"Why now?" Brendan whispers as his eyes widen at the sight of his defeated fowl pokemon.

Wattson glances at the boy's face and chuckles, "Do you see now, how powerful I can be!?"

"But those were just the opening acts," Wattson implies lifting a pokeball into the air. "Here is the finale."

"Go, Manectric, finish this." A pokemon forms out of the ball, the lighting coil become active directing all the electricity towards the pokemon.

"MAY-NE-TRIK!!!"

Brendan hesitates in choosing his next pokemon. "Go Venom!"

Loudred was summoned from the pokeball. "Stereo?"

"Shockwave" Wattson said in a slow dramatic way. The lighting dog absorbs the electricity from the lighting coils storing it in its fur.

"Stereo, use Uproar!" Loudred obeyed sending a couple sound waves at the dog.

"Now, Manectric," The dog blasted a full burst of thunder at the sound wave repelling it back at Loudred sending him past Brendan's horrified eyes and through the wall of the power plant.

Brendan didn't dare look back, he heard the voices of the startled citizens outside the hole in the wall. He fell to his knees as tears went down his left eye.

_Why? Why is this happening now? Why am I losing? It's never been like this. _Brendan eyes still widen looks at Wattson's eyes. _It's like fighting my father, going against this man._

Wattson laughs at Brendan's face, "That's the look that puts a smile on my face, such agony but something's missing." Wattson stops laughing "Oh, I know pain! Manectric!"

Manectric stores up its fur with electricity then aims forward for Brendan. Brendan hand shook trying to grab another pokeball. _I can't let Eevee get hurt again, not after Wally. _The Shock Wave hits Brendan, he lets out a painful shriek, and his clothes are randomly cut by the lighting.

Wattson laughs uncontrollably slapping his gut, "That's exactly what we're missing! Again, Manectric!"

Manectric stores more electricity, Brendan quickly falls to the ground headfirst from the last assault. Blood leeks to the floor from Brendan's head, his hand still show effort to grab another pokeball.

"You still wanna go, now Manectric!" Manectric release the lighting again, Brendan's body reacts to the shock, causing him to rise up on his knees forcibly. This time Brendan's shriek was silent as the blood dripped from his forehead.

"Ow, that must have been some fall," Wattson flinched at the sight of Brendan's bloody face. "Oh well, Manectric finish this."

Manectric stores up more electricity from the lighting coils for the last time, he sends the attack forward.

* * *

Outside the gym a bright pink light flashes, people stood behind the doors puzzled. A person wearing a red uniform with a volcano logo on the back and chest, drops into the crowd and heads for the doors.

* * *

The lighting was reflected back into Manectric's tail by the pink light being emitted from Eevee.

"What is that?" Wattson's joy turns to confusion. "Is that Return?"

Eevee and Combusken, who was covered in red aura stood in front of Brendan, who could no longer move.

Combusken shot a revolving flame at the lighting coils, Manectric sped up towards Eevee with Quick Attack but as soon as their noses came in contact, Eevee release another powerfully growl, pushing Manectric back with the pink aura and destroying the coils. The flames and electricity collides creating explosions and causing the walls to break.

"Return, a power that is measured by the love of a pokemon and its trainer, I've never seen it used with such power." Wattson thought in frustration. "Manectric, return, this place is done for."

He retrieves his pokemon and runs for the throne and disappears through the flames.

Combusken continue to burn the building in anger, Eevee tries to nudge its trainer. Combusken suddenly disappears back into his pokeball. Eevee looks up and sees the Magna grunt. The grunt takes Eevee's ball, "It's okay now I have Brendan now, so return." The female voice assures the pokemon. Eevee licks Brendan's headband before going back in its pokeball. The building was crumbling and started to cave in.

The grunt picks up Brendan and his pokeballs. "Go Slugma, get us out of here." A lava slug blast the door down with a Flamethrower attack and the grunt runs outside. She returns Loudred to his ball, jumps to the rooftops then disappears from the crowds eyes.

All was silent for a while until one of the citizens wondered, "Is Wattson gone?"

* * *

Later on May and Angie was strolling through the city when they noticed the destroyed power plant.

"Hmm, what happened here?" May's curiosity approached the rubble; she was wearing a new Bandana with a pirate symbol on the center.

"Come on kid." Angie demand for May to keep up.

"Yes ma'am," May obediently follows Angie out of Mauville heading for Verdanturf Town.

**-To Be Continue-**


	15. Chapter 15: Torkoal

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 14: VS Torkoal

"_BRENDAN! BRENDAN, WAKE UP!"_

_Brendan woke up, he was young, about five years, the roots of his hair were white and the rest was black. He woke with a blank expression on his face, Norman, who was worried, was looking back at him._

"_Are you okay, son?" Norman asked his awoken son._

"_Yes, daddy."_

"_Is he okay?" A figure said, Brendan couldn't make out who it was. "What happened in there?"_

"_Who knows but he's hair and eyes are different." Norman said with concern._

"_Are you alright, Brendan Ruby?!" _

"Brendan?!"

Brendan woke up and found himself lying in a hot spring with Eevee sleeping on the rocks behind him.

"Where am I?" Brendan wondered noticing his surroundings.

"Lavaridge Town's Hot Springs, behind the Pokemon Center." A girl across from him answered.

Brendan jumped a little from the shock that someone else was in the springs with him, not only anyone but a girl. She had wild red hair and red eyes, she looked a bit older than Brendan but still younger than an adult.

"I thought I was in Mauville" Brendan said calming down.

"Yes, you were, and you almost died if it wasn't for that Eevee of yours." She replied. "You're lucky to have her."

"Eevee's a boy" Brendan corrected her.

What? Fine just go with it. "It doesn't matter what it is," the redhead got a bit hostile. "What matters is why you were hiding such power away from Wattson!"

Brendan looked at Eevee resting behind him then stared down into the water. "I didn't want him t get hurt again."

"What?" The girl didn't hear his response.

"Nothing."

"I don't know why Roxanne would place a kid like you in the Magna ranks." The girl sighed. "I mean you can't even use your pokemon."

Brendan sprung forward, "Hey you barely look older than me, who do you think you are anyway?!"

"Flannery, of Lavaridge Town, Lieutenant of Team Magna!" she replied. "And I'm sixteen by the way."

"Well I'm Brendan Ruby of Olivine," he introduced himself. "And I've beaten the Jhoto League."

"Jhoto League, huh?" Flannery thought, "I remember when we had the Hoenn League."

"Are you ignoring me!?" Brendan jumped slightly annoyed.

"Torkoal, use smokescreen!" A black rock got on all fours and a turtle grew out of it and blew smoke out of its nose. The sound of Flannery getting of the springs give Brendan an idea on what was going on, and then he realized what he was thinking of and redden frantically.

Flannery walked over to him wearing a towel, when she reached him she knelt down and raised her hand.

_Smack!!_

"Ow, what was that for?!" Brendan held his face and felt band aid on his forehead.

"When you stop being a pervert, I'll tell you how you can prove to me how great you are." Flannery assured him before leaving.

Brendan looked at the reflection in the water. "I'll show her." Brendan implied, he stared hard into the water until he noticed the markings glowing in the water.

_Not now,_ Brendan looked at the back of his hands and noticed the markings glowing on his arms. _I got to get out of here._

He got out of the water and wrapped on a towel. "Eevee!" The pokemon woke up and perked its ears.

"Let's go, we gotta find my clothes." Brendan tried to find his way out of the hot springs and Eevee follows. _Stupid girl didn't even show me the way out._

[Jagged Pass Entrance]

Flannery stood waiting outside the entrance of the Jagged Pass until she caught a glance of Brendan approaching.

"About time kid." Flannery said impatiently.

"Well, I had trouble getting out of town." Brendan replied.

Flannery noticed Brendan's bandages were gone. "What happened to the wound on your forehead?"

"I've had the ability to heal rapidly since I was 5 years-old." Brendan explained, "But, enough about me, what about this test of yours?"

"Of course," Flannery pointed at the cave entry. "Team Aqua is invading Mount Chimney in three days so if you can get there when they invade, you'll prove yourself a Magna member."

"Three days, what no food?" Brendan said sarcastically.

"You'll have to fend for yourself in there."

"Fine, I'll do it" Brendan drew near the cave opening. "See you in three days."

"I doubt it."

Brendan laugh to himself and entered.

_We'll see if you're worthy in three days._

Brendan stood in shock to what laid in front of him. He stared at the tall rigid landscape.

"There's a Mountain in a cave?"

**-To Be Continued-**

Next time May gets a mission and Wally?


	16. Chapter 16: Mawile

Dec. 21 Edit: I found some grammar and a title mistake while skimming through my RSE chapter list so here's the fixed chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 16: VS Mawile

**[Jagged Pass]**

Brendan breathes exhaustedly, laying flat on his back among the rocky terrain. Eevee stood by him poking its nose at him.

"This is impossible Eevee." Brendan panted.

Eevee nudged Brendan's hand with its head.

"You're right Eevee," He sat up then stood next to the mountainous rock wall. "I've got to up to Mount Chimney in 2 more days or I'll fail the mission."

Eevee purred. "I'll show that Flannery girl." Brendan scaled up the mountain with Eevee climbing up his shoulder.

**

* * *

**

[Verdanturf Contest Hall]

"This is extraordinary, the new amateur coordinator, completely devoured the other contestants with her appeals!" The announcer announced in admiration.

"Good job, Kitty" May commended her kitten pokemon while holding up the cute ribbon. "Now, Wile-Wile and I need to get the smart ribbon and we'll be done."

May left the Cute contest hall looking for Angie until she was attacked by the crowd of paparazzi.

"May, May!" One reporter yelled. "Will you answer same questions?"

"May, how is it to be a coordinating genius?!" Another reporter yelled.

"May, can we sponsor you're Coordinator career?" More reporters insisted.

Being buried in the group of reporters, May drops her pokeball and a white light secluded her from the crowd.

"A Mawile?" The Reporters gasped.

May's eyes went from cheery to professional. "Sorry, but I hate the paparazzi." She informed them bluntly.

She walked off with Mawile into the Smart contest hall as the paparazzi stood quietly. As soon as May disappeared from their sight they cheered like fan girls at a music concert.

"SHE NOT ONLY CUTE, BUT ALSO DISTANTLY COLD!"

"OMG, I LOVE THIS COORDINATOR!"

* * *

"Alright, today's coordinators in the smart round are, May, Marie, Todd, and Wilson." Said the Announcer. "Now, they must make an appeal too impress the judge.

"Looks like we go last so the perfect move will be Fake Tears, okay?" May planned her appeal with Mawile.

"Wile." Mawile confidently agreed.

"And next is May Sapphire of Littleroot." The announcer called.

May and Mawile entered the stage. _Wow, she looks more confident then cute in this contest unlike the other contest she was just in. _The Judge thought gazing at her expression.

"Wile-Wile, Fake Tears!"

Mawile eyes became watery and she whimpered a bit_. Amazing, her pokemon is not over doing it by wailing._ "Two points for appeal and three more points for being the best for last."

"That puts us in the lead so we can use Faint Attack for the first appeal and score more points." May tells Mawile.

"Next we'll start the second round with May Sapphire."

May approached the stage for the second time. _Get ready judge. _"Mawile, Faint Attack!"

Mawile stared at the Judge, and the Judge glanced back at her worryingly. Mawile sprang forward but disappeared half way.

"Why'd she, AAAHH!" The Judge screamed at the instantaneous appearance of Mawile on his desk with glaring red eyes. "That, was, Perfect!" The Judge exclaimed.

"Another 5 points to May Sapphire for such a thrilling appeal! And extra points for filling the 5 hearts score board."

"Good, now we have this contest in the bag." May confirmed after looking at the 11 hearts on her score board for the second appeal.

"Wile-Wile!" Mawile agreed.

Two of the contestants went up after her then

"Next, is Marie Everwood."

Marie glared at May, "You're going down." She entered the stage with her Kadabra.

"Kadi, Confession," Marie directed.

_She's trying to drop the first three contestants appeal scores._ May took a glimpse at the other coordinator's pokemon, they were crying in disappointment then she looked at her Mawile who was still standing distinguishably looking back at her.

"Good, Wile-Wile she's not getting to us." May stood behind the curtains waiting.

"Alright, now it's time for the finalist to use their last appeal against each other." The announcer declared. "Marie and May!"

Both girls enter the stage on opposite sides.

"The one to makes the best appeal wins." The announcer affirmed.

Mawile faced May, "Ready, Wile-Wile?"

"Kadi, use Disable!" Mary smirked. _Now her Wile-Wile will be nervous and won't complete this round._

The Judge seemed interested in Mawile's counteraction. May smiled, "Wile-Wile end this with Astonish."

Mawile's back jaws opened immediately after the command and shirked, scaring the Kadabra back to its pokeball.

"Amazing! May Sapphire of Littleroot, has won again!"

"That's my little Aqua trainee," Wallace beamed sitting in the crowd next to Angie. "What do you think, Angie?"

"It could've been better." Angie replied halfheartedly.

May accepted the Smart ribbon and walked into the audience. Wallace and Angie got up and met her half way.

"Nice Performance May, I'm very proud to have you in the Aqua ranks." Wallace said showing his gratitude.

"Thank you, Master Wallace." May smiled as she returned her Mawile.

"Now that you have the tough (Marshtomp), cool (Swellow), cute (Skitty), and smart (Mawile) ribbons, you still need a pokemon for the beauty contest. Wallace informed with concern. "That's why I am going to give you this pokemon."

He handed her a pokeball.

"What is it?" May asked staring at the pokeball.

* * *

**[Outside the Contest Hall]**

"Where did he go?" Mr. Emerald was wondering around the city. "Wally?! Wally where are you?!"

[Back to the Contest Hall]

May held the beauty ribbon and the pokeball in her hands. _I can't believe that this pokemon actually won, when they said don't judge a book they must have meant this pokemon._

"I'll call you, Mimi"

**-To Be Continued-**


	17. Chapter 17: Tropius

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 17: VS Tropius

**[Jagged Pass]**

Ring!!! Ring!!! Ring!!!

Brendan woke from his nap and picked up the pokenav, given to him by Roxanne.

"Hello?" He asked wearily.

"Brendan, Brendan Ruby is that you?" a familiar voice called out.

"Mr. Emerald?"

"Brendan, is Wally with you right now?" Mr. Emerald sounded desperate.

"No, what happened, isn't he with you?"

"No, he's been missing since the day you left Mauville City."

Brendan thought to himself. _Where could Wally be now?_

"Don't worry Mr. Emerald, I'll find Wally and bring him back home, again." He assured.

"But there's one problem."

"What is it?"

"Wally, has a sickness, he can't seem to control his emotions, and it spreads to the pokemon around him." Mr. Emerald informed Brendan.

_That's what happened before! _Brendan thought remembering how Wally planned to bury Eevee alive after losing his three pokemon in their battle.

"Don't worry, I'll still get him back."

"Brendan, be careful, that Ralts seems to make him worst then usual."

"Sure," Brendan promised before clicking off the navigator. He looked to Eevee.

"I gotta stop wasting time, Eevee return." Brendan retrieved Eevee and threw out another pokeball.

"Com- Bus- Kenn!!"

Brendan took out a small badge from his belt and held it up.

_Some people believe that the badges help power the legends, take it as proof that you're in Team Magna._

"She trusted me with this badge," Brendan told himself. "Blaze let's go"

_One day left._

**

* * *

**

[Route 118]

Wally searched through the forest, his eyes were emerald green again, his clothes were a bit torn up and he kept mumbling to himself.

Wally ceased walking when he saw the shadow on the ground; he looked up and saw a man in a green sweater and green sweat pants standing on a large boulder.

"Norman Ruby" Wally snarled. "You're my master?"

"Of Course, Wally who else were you expecting?" Norman smirked.

"Those twins told me my master wants to destroy Team Magna." Wally implied, "Yet, your son is one of them."

"I predicted if I didn't finish off Brendan, Roxanne would recognize his power." Norman replied.

"What power?" Wally glared at Norman. "Why is Brendan so special."

"Seven years ago, Brendan got into an accident at Cave Origin" Norman informed Wally. "But enough about him, you also have a power that we want."

"What power would Team Aqua want from me?" Wally growled.

"Team Aqua?" Norman laughed to himself. "I'm not on Team Aqua or Magna."

Norman punched the boulder he was standing on revealing a caged pokemon, it was brown with green armor and large leaves growing off its back.

"To be my student, you must tame this pokemon who hates the humans who harm this forest!" Norman said lighting a match on the cage and dropping it on the forest grass.

Wally pulled out his pokedex as the pokemon roared and Norman freed the pokemon from the cage.

**Pokedex-**

**The bunches of fruit around TROPIUS's neck are very popular with children. This POKEMON loves fruit, and eats it continuously. Apparently, its love for fruit resulted in its own outgrowth of fruit. This POKEMON flies by flapping the leaves on its back as if they were wings.**

The wild Tropius roared in anger and soared into the skies above the burning forest, it flapped the leaves on its back as wings, spreading the flames across the forest.

Wally searched for Norman but he disappeared in the flames. _Idoit!_

_He left me the forest to fend for myself against this creature. _Wally dropped three pokeballs, Nincada, Grovyle, and Ralts.

"Ninja stay here until your ready, Grace, Forest, come with me," Wally glanced around the area looking for an opening in the flames. "Hmph, fine, Forest, deal with this problem."

Grovyle sprung up towards Tropius, but failed to reach him, Tropius blew him down with gust. _Darn it!_ "Grace, use Confusion to bring Tropius down."

Ralts raised its arms and sung it's name, Tropius moved abnormally as it frantically moved its head around and shut its eyes.

"Direct hit," Wally smiled.

Tropius started diving downward headfirst. "Now is our chance, Forest, Leaf Blade!" Grovyle sprung up again and slashed at the falling pokemon's head with his blades.

Grovyle fell back down into the center of the flames, Tropius crashed into the flames roaring in pain.

Wally's emerald eyes turned dry green as he walked towards the pokemon and pulls out his pokedex. "Do you feel it Tropius?"

Tropius rose from the flames and began to stomp the ground around it and Wally.

"You don't hate humans, they are not the ones who caused this fire," Wally stared dead at Tropius eyes as it continued its rampage. "You hate Team Magna, the true enemy of the forest, the ones who really caused you this pain."

Tropius slowly calmed down but had the hate in its eyes.

"And you know the main culprit, Tropius?" Wally continued to convince the confused pokemon. "Brendan Ruby and his fire pokemon, Blaze."

"Now come with me and I promise to get revenge on him." Wally rose his empty pokeball. _Be patience Ninja._

The angered Tropius entered the ball in agreement. _Good, now Ninja, Grace express your emotions._

Ralts glowed and Nincada cracked, another pokemon came out of the shell then the shell glowed white.

**Pokedex- **

**NINJASK: moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this POKEMON was long believed to be invisible. If NINJASK is not trained properly, it will refuse to obey the TRAINER and cry loudly continuously. Because of this quality, this POKEMON is said to be one that puts the TRAINER's abilities to the test.**

**SHEDINJA: Hard body doesn't move - not even a twitch. In fact, its body appears to be merely a hollow shell. It is believed that this POKEMON will steal the spirit of anyone peering into its hollow body from its back. SHEDINJA is a peculiar POKEMON. It seems to appear unsought in a POKE BALL after a NINCADA evolves. This bizarre POKEMON is entirely immobile - it doesn't even breathe.**

**Kirlia: It is said that a KIRLIA that is exposed to the positive emotions of its TRAINER grows beautiful. This POKéMON controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain. KIRLIA uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the POKéMON uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery.**

"Wow four new pokemon" Wally grinned. "Lucky me."

It began to rain, Wally looked to the sky his eyes were emerald again and he wore a cheerful expression.

Off in the distance, in the trees of the forest, Norman stood with the twins and a lady in a light blue pilot suit and a big seagull pokemon.

"What do you think, Winona?" Norman asked the girl in the pilot suit.

"Able to control pokemon's emotions," Winona thought.

"A killing machine" said the girl twin.

"Perfect for Team Sky" said the boy twin.

"Then we'll take him in," Winona decided. "Report this to the leader."

"Right sir!" the twins shouted and jumped off the braches before running off.

"Wally, I'll help you control your curse." Winona guaranteed herself.

**-To Be Continued-**


	18. Chapter 18: Lunatone

Dec. 21: That makes 2 chapters I had to edit today, plz inform me if I need to edit more but for now enjoy.

* * *

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 18: VS Lunatone

One more day left for Brendan to get out of Jagged Pass.

**[Fallarbor Town Contest Hall]**

"And May Sapphire completes another contest in the Super Rank!" The announcer broadcasted.

_**Later that Day**_

"Yet another great job May," Wallace praised. "Now if only Angie was a bit nicer with your accomplishments."

Wallace glanced at Angie who was to his left. Angie glared back, she had a lollipop in her mouth and her facial expression seems filled with boredom. May looked at Angie and smiled.

"She's proud of me," May affirmed. "She just doesn't show it like you do."

Wallace instantaneously hugged May, "Aw, you're gullible cuteness to believe in your Master is very formidable!"

May smiled while Angie looked in a bored yet disgusted expression. _These contests are a waste of time._

"Wallace, I'll take care of May for the time being." Angie assured. "You go ahead and get any busy work out of the way."

Wallace released May and leered at Angie. He approached her and whispered in her ear, "I'll meet the two of you at Mount Chimney."

"Right," Angie guaranteed.

Wallace walked toward the route way as Angie drew near the cheerful Aqua grunt. "May, how about a little girl time between the two of us?"

May looked up to Angie and beamed. "Okay!"

**

* * *

**

[Route 114]

"May," Angie called out to May in a quiet and calm tone. She looks up, "What is it, Angie?"

"What reason do you battle for?" Angie asked in a serious tone.

"Huh," May stood confused for a while before answering. "To become the best Researcher-Coordinator, of course."

"That would be true if you weren't put your heart and soul into battling." Angie stated.

"What do you mean?" May was still quite puzzled.

"Every pokemon you choose, you correspond with them differently and bring out their true strength without even using physical attacks."

"Isn't that want a Researcher does?" May asked rhetorically. "Understand the pokemon; a Coordinator brings out the uniqueness, right?"

"Sure," Angie accepted the answer for the moment but still had a curious look on her face.

"Umm, where are we going?" May asked trying to change the subject.

"We're almost there," She informed. "We're going to Meteor Falls; we've gotten information that Team Magna's Chief Officer is making a very important trade and we have to intercept it."

"What is it?" May requested.

They approached a cave opening; the sound of rushing water came from within.

May smirked, "I know just the pokemon."

"Good, then lets make this quick." Angie directed and walked into the cave as May followed.

* * *

Inside the cave, Roxanne of Rustboro and the two Magna Grunts assisting her were in the middle of a conversation with a man who was clearly dressed for outdoor research.

"Well we've always supported Team Magna here in Fallabor Town." The researcher handed Roxanne a rock fragment.

"And we thank you for your support," Roxanne smiled in gratitude. "Now we can keep the volcano active to sustain the region's climate and weather."

"Surf."

Roxanne and the Grunts turned. "Who was that!?"

The tides rose from the water in the cave and toppled over the Magnas. A laser sounded and summoned two Mightyenas and a Nosepass.

"Let's go boys!" Roxanne ordered as they got into attack position.

"We knew you would do that, Attract."

Skitty suddenly came out rolling across the floor releasing an extreme amount hearts hitting all of Team Magna's pokemon. The Mightyenas were mesmerized but Nosepass stood still.

_Looks like their assault didn't work on my Nosepass._ Roxanne thought ready to counter.

"We didn't forget about Nosepass, Sing."

Skitty sang its name in a lullaby tune and the mountain pokemon slept.

But how did they know? Roxanne became anxious. "Show your faces!"

May and Angie rose out of the water on top of Marshtomp and Carvanha. Angie rose a sapphire-blue fragment in the air,

"Pokemon of the sea, Lunatone wake from your slumber and assist us." Six moon rock pokemon fell from the ceiling of the cave and hovered around May and Angie.

"So, you're using a rock fragment from the legendary guardian of the sea to control water related pokemon." Roxanne realized.

"And I know Team Magna has the same kind of stone but for land type pokemon." Angie announced what she knew.

"Yes, but only Maxie and Flannery uses it." Roxanne informed.

"Well now, that leaves you defenseless doesn't it?" Angie smirked. "May will you do the honors?"

May looks into her pokedex.

**Pokedex:**

**LUNATONE was discovered at a location where a meteorite fell. As a result, some people theorize that this POKEMON came from space. However, no one has been able to prove this theory so far. LUNATONE becomes active around the time of the full moon. Instead of walking, it moves by floating in midair. The POKEMON's intimidating red eyes cause all those who see it to become transfixed with fear.**

"Okay Lunatone shine those pretty eyes for us!" May gladly commanded then changed her expression to a lethal look of seriousness. "Have a nice nightmare."

The Lunatones' eyes glared red and Roxanne's eye became transfixed with fear.

Angie approached the fallen grunts and commander; she picked up the meteor piece. "You won't be using this."

She threw it into Carvanha's mouth and it crunched it into pieces. "Alright May, now we're off to Mount Chimney to finish this."

"Okay," May replied retrieving her pokemon.

With only hours left, Brendan is still stuck in the Jagged Pass, time runs out as May heads for the same destination.

**-To Be Continued-**


	19. Chapter 19: Torkoal

Sorry for the 4 months of waiting, hehe. I just had a lot to write about but most were just half baked ideas in my head. But let's finally continue the story with chapter 18.

* * *

Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

By: Daronta

Chapter 19: VS Torkoal

**[Peek of Mount Chimney] **

"Well," Flannery sighs. "I guess he didn't make it."

Flannery stood at the Jagged Cave's exit in her Magna uniform; she stood with many other Magna grunts with eager faces and few with disappointed written all over them.

"Too bad, Team Aqua has a new grunt around his age and he would've been a good opponent for her." One of the grunts commented.

"Who is this new grunt of theirs?" Flannery asked.

"It's a powerful little girl," One of the grunt informed.

"Yes, and she doesn't even use physical attacks half the time." Another grunt added.

"Really?" Flannery found an interest in the topic.

"I hope you all aren't talking about little ol' me, are you?"

Flannery and the grunts looked up to see May and a group of Aqua grunts standing along the cliff of the Volcano's edge.

"Grunts get ready!" Flannery ordered.

"Angie said I can take charge of this operation!" May exclaimed.

_What?_ Flannery stared at the happy-go-lucky child. _No one even asked, but if that's true this could be a problem._

"Alright grunt," May yelled. "Surf into battle!"

The crowd of grunts summoned their water type pokemon, most were either Carvanha or Wailmers. May summoned Marshtomp and got on its back. At the same time all the Aqua grunts took off on a huge wave that combined together creating a Tsunami that covered the air over the Magna grunts.

"They're trying to kill us in one shot!" Flannery stood astonished. "Take cover!"

The Magna grunts throw up all their pokeballs.

"Too late!" May implies in confidence.

The waves crash the entire summit of the volcano. The flood crash along the summit, some of the water brushed off the rim of the Volcano and down towards Fallarbor Town. The torrent continued for a while until the water turned into hot black land.

May glanced at the ground confused, noticing the trenches along the border of the volcano pointing towards the volcano. "What is this?"

Mightyenas dug out from underneath the ground with the Magna grunts.

"Like our formation?" Flannery rose from the ground grinning. "We dug our way towards the volcano creating trenches for the lava to come through and do its thing.

May grunted. "Wow that's disappointing."

"Aqua charge!" May directed pointing forward.

"Magna attack!" Flannery pointed in the opposite direction.

The two groups charged into battle, the Aqua switched out their water pokemon out with Mightyenas. The summit turned into a war zone, Flannery returned her Mightyena; May returned Marshtomp for Skitty.

Flannery ran through the crowds trying to get to the center of the volcano. May jumped around the field of battle with Skitty hitting random Magna grunts and their pokemon with Attract.

None of the destruction battles phased May, she continued to smile and giggle with Skitty rendering most of the pokemon useless.

"Where are you going?" May said finally catching up with Flannery.

Flannery stopped running and glanced back to see May in the mist of the warzone. "Are you looking for this?" May said raising a meteorite in the air.

_Roxanne said they destroyed it. _Flannery reached for her back pocket. "Where'd you get the meteorite?"

"Oh, I saved some of it for this moment." May teased, the instant May finished her sentence Flannery threw out her pokeball.

"Torkoal go!"

"Kitty. Use Attract!" May ordered.

Flannery smirked, "Torkoal Rapid Spin!"

Skitty chased its tail throwing out a stream of hearts towards the spinning turtle shell. Skitty's attack showing no effect on the tortoise while it collided into the kitten. Skitty was forced backward.

"Hey, what's the deal?" May asked impatiently.

Flannery smiled and replied to her question, "My Torkoal is a girl and from what I noticed so is your Skitty."

"What?"

"Torkoal, let's finish this Overheat." The turtle's nostrils flared up and shot streams of smoke before releasing a forceful blast of fire at the kitten pokemon.

"Kitty!" Skitty was unable to dodge with the shock of the last attack, and took a direct hit from the attack.

"Return," May's expression changed from overjoyed to a slightly disappointed toddler, and then changed again to a vengeful confident look when she changed pokemon.

"Go Kippy!"

_What's with these horrible names?_ Flannery thought getting irritated at the emotionally unstable girl.

Marshtomp came out of the ball. "Surf," Marshtomp rised it's arms, May stood directly behind the pokemon as the wave raised both of them in the air.

So we're fighting like that now? "Rapid Spin, Torkoal!" Flannery ordered jumping on Torkoal's back and evading the wave's frontal assault by heading left.

May grinned, "Now Kippy."

Flannery glanced in shock looking back at the tide. "But how, how is it following us?"

Sure enough the tide turned in her direction in hot pursuit with Marshtomp and May riding the top wave.

"Torkoal turn!" Flannery panicked.

"Kippy Whirlpool formation," The wave curved again in a circular motion crashing on top of the Magna Lt. instantly and spinning continuously.

The whirlpool raged on for a bit longer but seemed to decrease in size every whirl.

May and Marshtomp's feet finally hit the muddy ground but Flannery was missing. Torkoal laid on the ground fainted before May.

"Where's?" Before May could finish, water burst from the ground behind her like a geyser and on top stood a Mightyena trying to keep it's balance and a boy whose face was blinded in the sun's light holding Flannery in his arms.

"I'm not late am I?" He asked the Lt.

May's eyes widen in hope at the sound of his voice. Flannery stared at him slightly weakened from the battle. Both called him out in unison.

"Brendan?"

**-To Be Continued-**


	20. Chapter 20: Feebas

**Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald**

**By: Daronta**

**Chapter 20: VS Feebas**

"BRENDAN!!!!" May rejoiced at the top of her lungs.

Brendan looks down while holding Flannery. "What is that annoying girl doing here?"

"You know her?" Flannery asked.

"Yeah, she's my Professor's daughter, May." Brendan informed. "But what is she doing here?"

"She's with Team Aqua." Flannery told him.

"What!?" Mightyena hopped off the geyser, landing down on the slightly warm red dirt. Brendan put Flannery down on his hyena pokemon and walked toward May as she ran towards him.

"May, get out of here," Brendan warned. "You don't belong here."

May stopped running, her joyful eyes dimmed down a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You should be out there dressing up your pokemon for cute little pokemon contests." Brendan arrogantly replied.

_Why do you battle?_ May's head slowly looked at the floor, remembering the question Angie asked her. May looked at Brendan, "Is that what you think of me?"

Brendan's eye brow rose as if he wasn't expecting that response from her.

"I thought you were him." May whispered.

"Him?" Brendan repeated the last thing she said to himself.

"Go ," May closed her eyes and threw out her pokeball.

The scene changes to a distance memory of May's.

[Flashback]

In a small cave opening was a sound of a little girl wailing.

"Chimpee, a little lower!" the girl heard a little but valiant voice command.

"Who's there?" the girl cried.

"_________, do you see her?" Another voice call for the brave voice but for some reason the name did not come through.

A young boy around 7 years of age and black streaks in his hair, jumped into the cave opening followed by two pokemon the girl never seen before that looked like a redish-orange monkey and a yellow and black gorilla with two black tails.

"May Sap-fire! I came to save you!" The little boy declared.

[Flashback Ends]

"But since you're not him," May reassured herself selecting a pokeball from her bag. "I can go all out."

"Go, MiMi," May closed her eyes and twirl as she tossed the pokeball.

A tan fish with brown spots and blue fins came out of the ball twirling in the air sprinkling water off its body before landing along side Marshtomp.

Brendan pulled out his pokedex, "What's that?"

**[Feebas]**

**While FEEBAS's body is in tatters, it has a hardy and tenacious life force that enables it to live anywhere. However, this Pokemon is also slow and dimwitted, making it an easy catch.**

"Wow that kinda reminds me of you….." Brendan was halted by the confidence pouring out of May as her eyes re-opened.

"Kippy use surf, whirlpool formation," May demanded without a second to spare. "Mimi, get ready!"

Marshtomp raised a tidal wave; Feebas was carried into the attack. Marshtomp then turns the direction of the wave by tilting its head to the side. The wave swept Brendan off his feet and carried him into the current of the wave that became a whirlpool.

Mightyena barked jump into the current. May smirked and proceeded with her attack.

"Mimi water pulse!"

Feebas who was swimming along the flow began ejecting water orbs from its mouth slowly but continuously at Brendan and Mightyena.

"Brendan!" Flannery cried retrieving another pokeball.

"We don't think so!" Three Aqua grunts and their Carvanhas stood between Flannery and Brendan.

"What are you doing here any way?" Flannery asked.

"Oh don't worry we're about done with this Volcano anyways." One grunt snickered.

"In about 2 seconds this Volcano will reach sub-zero temperature." Grunt number 2 informed.

"What do you….." Flannery started feeling the Volcano shake, the hot red dirt slowly turned brown and dull.

"What did you do?" Flannery asked.

The three grunts laughed and ran off the rim of the Volcano sliding down the steep hills.

"May we gotta go!" A random Grunts insisted.

"Fine, Kippy, Mimi lets finish this," May announced.

"Fang," Brendan gurgled before fainting.

Mightyena looked at his master and understood his last command as he released a weak and gurgled roar causing May's pokemon to retreat into their pokeballs.

"What the?" May said snapping out of her confident persona. "Fine I have no time left anyway I gotta go."

Brendan and Mightyena fell to the ground as a result of the whirlpool canceling. May ran off the edge of the Volcano along with the rest of the grunts.

_They froze the Volcano but how?_ Flannery thought to herself troubled by Team Aqua's actions.

"Lieutenant Flannery!" Flannery heard a couple Magna Grunts call nearby.

"Come on men, we failed today." Flannery admitted and reported. "Grab Brendan we're going back home."

"YES MA'AM!"

**-To Be Continued- **

Sorry with the hold up I've been kind of busy with school but I'll try to get another chapter out before Christmas because I want to continue Wally's story before then. While you're waiting you can also read the sequel of this story called _**Pokemon Diamond & Pearl's Platinum Destiny**_by me.


	21. Chapter 21: Numel, Flygon & Solrock!

**Pokemon: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald**

**By: Daronta**

**Chapter 21: Numel & Flygon VS Solrock**

"_Brendan! Brendan where are you!?" Norman called for him._

_All young Brendan could see was a blinding light, as he laid on the white, rock, floors of a cave-like surrounding._

"_Brendan, wake up!"_

"Brendan wake up, you're glowing again!" Brendan woke to Flannery's voice and found the back of his hand glowing again like the time at the hot springs.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to….." Brendan tried to explain but Flannery interrupted him.

"They look like the markings of Groudon." Flannery examined his arm with concern.

"Groudon?" Brendan asked ignoring the fact that she had seen him glow before but he guessed she was referring to the hot springs at the pokemon center.

"Yes," Flannery replied. "The legendary pokemon of the Hoenn region."

"You mean like Lugia?" Brendan asked.

"What's that?"

"Nevermind," Brendan said hope she'd ignore his last statement. The glowing stopped and Flannery let go of his arm.

"Where are we?" Brendan asked remembering the last place he was before fainting in May's whirlpool assault was Mount Chimney. He found himself laying down in a gym-like building will holes all over the place.

"Well, after we failed to stop Team Aqua from putting the Volcano to sleep under some kind of eternal ice we retreated back to Lavaridge town." Flannery informed Brendan before getting up, walking over to a pokeball tray and grabbing a pokeball. Flannery then walked back to where Brendan was resting.

"Here, as a Magna grunt you'll need to train with this pokemon," Flannery handed the ball to Brendan. Brendan sat up and took the ball. He noticed his belt and jacket were next to him with his other pokeballs. He grabbed two of them, "Can you hold on to these?"

Flannery took the two pokeballs, "Who are they?"

"Vemon and Stereo," Brendan admitted. "I won't need them if I want to get serious as a Magna grunt."

"Seroius?" Flannery thought, "I don't know why Roxanne chose you as a badge holder but I feel like I can trust you."

Brendan's face turned slightly red, he never seen Flannery acting so modest.

"You might have a long way to go but," Flannery put a badge into Brendan's hands. "I feel you are the only one that can help us beat Team Aqua and the others."

_The others?_ Brendan thought before he realized what Flannery said. "Wait! Are you only saying this because my arms have the legendary signs of Groudon?!"

Flannery smirked and turned her face away from Brendan, "Maybe."

"You almost had me fooled," Brendan pouted.

Flannery laughed, "I'm sorry, but I do trust you, that's why I gave you the Heat Badge."

"We may have gotten away this time," Brendan said as he wore a serious expression, "but I'll make sure you don't get hurt again."

Flannery looked at Brendan, "If you really want to keep that promise then you need to get stronger."

"Right" Brendan agreed.

"And if you plan to get stronger as a Magna trainer than you should go to the desert on route 111." Flannery advised staring Brendan straight into his eyes.

Brendan nodded getting up and putting on his jacket over his black shirt and belt. He walked to the nearest hole looked back at Flannery who was still looking at him then stepped into the hole and appeared out of the hole near the entrance door.

_How'd he know which door would lead him to the front door?_ Flannery thought in astonishment. Brendan walked out of the gym and Flannery held on to the two pokeballs he gave her.

* * *

Brendan climbed down the mountain trail between Lavaridge town and route 111 into the desert. As he reached the desert a younger trainer in a blue cap stopped him.

"Hey you can't go in there without these," the boy hand Brendan a pair of goggles. "The sand blows very hard in there."

"Thanks," Brendan said putting on the goggles and running into the desert with his running shoes, he couldn't go at full speed because of the sand blowing at him and he could barely make out anything in a 3 feet radius.

_Flannery probably wants me to catch more ground types to fight with on my Magna missions._ As Brendan thought he heard shrieking sound at the south end of the desert and headed straight for the sound.

"This stupid thing won't be put down!" A boy wearing a somewhat cultured blue outfit with a white bow in his hair yelled while pulling down a lizard like creature under a net.

"Don't worry we could drug it!" A girl wearing the exact same outfit suggested while pulling down on the other side of the net.

The creature continues to shriek as the two forces it to the desert sands.

"Umm, what are you two doing?" Brendan stood watching them at a close distance.

"None of your business now go away punk!" Both of then yelled in unison.

"Go," Brendan called out his new pokemon.

"Nuu- mel," the little yellow camel yawned.

"Use ember," The little camel shot puny flames at of its back but burned just enough holes in the net to free the pokemon who flapped its diamond shaped wings and flew up revealing it dragon like body.

"Fly-gun!" The green dragon roared taking off to the sky above and circled around me and the twins.

"Aww, you'll pay for that one!" the boy whined.

"In the name of Rayquaza! Go Lunatone!" The girl called.

"Solrock, rise and shine!" The boy called.

**[Solrock]**

**Solrock, the Meteorite Pokémon. Solrock has the ability to read its opponent's minds. It attacks by rotating quickly while giving off and intense heat. Sunlight is the only source of Solrock's power. It can float silently through the air.**

**Pokedex:**

**LUNATONE was discovered at a location where a meteorite fell. As a result, some people theorize that this POKEMON came from space. However, no one has been able to prove this theory so far. LUNATONE becomes active around the time of the full moon. Instead of walking, it moves by floating in midair. The POKEMON's intimidating red eyes cause all those who see it to become transfixed with fear.**

A moon and sun-like pokemon appeared in front of them levitating in the sandstorm. The moment the pokemon were completely released, the sandstorm cleared around the three trainers.

"Go, Fang, Blaze, come out!" Brendan called releasing the young fowl and the hyena pokemon.

"Let's go for team Magna!" The Mightyena snarled at the twin's pokemon making them feel hesitant to attack.

"Let's see if you can attack when we use Sandstorm!" The two rock psychic pokemon released the protection from the blowing sand amongst the three causing the sand storm to blind Brendan.

_I can't see and they can't either but that Solrock can predict the enemies' moves, what can I do now? How can I get strong if I can't beat someone that isn't even from Team Aqua?"_ Brendan started worrying because of the situation at hand.

"Fly-gun!" The green dragon swooped down blowing a green flame at the levitating rock pokemon.

"Thanks," Brendan said pulling out his pokedex holding on to it tightly.

**[Flygon] **

**Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up. To prevent detection by enemies, it hides itself by flapping up a cloud of desert sand.**

The dragon flapped away the sandstorm, though the sand still blew, Brendan could see again. He saw his Numel sitting in the same spot he summoned it but his Mightyena and Combusken were gone.

Where are they, I usually feel them digging underground if Fang used dig but now their presence is gone, as if the sand if messing with my awareness. Brendan thought to himself looking for his pokemon.

The green flames cleared and the two levitating pokemon were still floating.

"We're not done with you yet!" The girl twin screamed.

"Aww, I hate batting in the desert," The boy groaned. "I can't see."

"Darn it Tate, you bark bigger than you bite!" The girl grabbed Tate by the neck.

"And you bite worst than you bark, Liz," Tate stated with a bored expression as Liz caught him by the neck.

"The sand beneath them lit up and a roar was released as two pokemon burst out of the sand towards the levitating pokemon.

"BLAZ-E-KAN!" A new fire colored bird pokemon roared kicking the sun-like pokemon to the sky as the Hyena crunched down on the Moon-like pokemon breaking the exterior coating.

"Blaze!" Brendan exclaimed. "You evolved!"

"Lunatone!" Liz cried.

Tate returned to a state of awareness that contrasted the surrender attitude he gave off a moment ago.

"It's okay Liz!" Tate assured his twin sister. "We'll heal him with the moon stones at the gym.

Liz retrieved her moon pokemon into it's pokeball while Tate waited for Solrock to fall back to the sand before returning it to it's pokeball.

"We're late to that Wally kid's training anyway," Liz admitted as the two glided away through the desert sand, heading out of the desert.

"Did they say Wally!?" Brendan yelled after being reminded of his lost friend.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Brendan: "**Brendan has decided to drop 2 of his pokemon and continue with the Numel given to him by Flannery."

**Eevee 35**

**Blaziken (Blaze) 36**

**Mightyena (Fang) 32**

_Dustox (Vemon) 28_

_Loudred (Stereo) 24_

**Numel (Rupton) 21**

**Flygon (Uncaptured) 50**

**May:**

**Marshtomp (Kippy) 35 **_May's Confidence_

**Swellow (Lola) 29 **

**Skitty (Kitty) 30 **_May's Eccentric Overenthusiastic side_

**Mawile (Wile-Wile) 34 **_May's pride_

**Feebas (Mimi) 24 **_May's bueaty (which caught Brendan by surprise)_

**Wally: **"Looks like Wally was training hard while May and Brendan were busy fighting but with who."

**??? 38**

**??? 41 **

**Ninjask (Ninja) 37**

**Shedinja (Sensei) 39**

**Roselia (Rose) 40**

**Tropius (Triumph) 38**


End file.
